That is my Naruko
by sasunarufan 123
Summary: Naruko was going out with Uchiha Sasuke until she caught him cheating. Naruko then moved away for two year, but the death if her parents brought her back. Now Naruko is back looking more beautiful. Sasuke sees her and want to get her back, but Naruko wants nothing to do with him. There is also something that Naruko is hiding. Sorry the summary kinda sucks.
1. Chapter 1

That is _MY_ Naruko

Chapter 1

Naruko was walking towards her boyfriends place humming a slight tune to herself.

_I wonder if Sasuke is feeling better? Even if he doesn't I brought some soup and his homework_. She thought to herself giddily. She got the spare key that he had given her and with much balance and strength she could muster she opened the door. The house was completely silent until she heard a slight thump coming from Sasuke's room. She looked up and a smiled played on her lips. She quickly walked up the steps and opened the door.

"Sasuke I br-" What she saw tore her heart in two. Sasuke was naked on his bed and on top of a girl and not just any girl a girl with pink hair. Sasuke turned and stared at her wide eyed. He quickly jumped off the bed and put his pants on. Naruko felt hot tears burn down her cheeks. She dropped what she was holding including the hot soup that was for sure going to stain. She quickly turned around and ran down the steps.

"Naruko wait!" Sasuke yelled. Just as Naruko came bounding down the steps Sasuke's mother came in. Mikoto was about to smile when she saw Naruko run past her crying and a half-naked Sasuke ran after her and to top it all she looked up and saw the pink haired girl come down the steps with her clothes half on.

"Sorry." She muttered. Naruko ran her tears blinding her. She heard the pounding footsteps behind her. Sasuke had caught up and grabbed a hold of Naruko's wrist. Naruko with the fury, hurt, sadness spun around and slapped the Uchiha with such force that his head whipped to the side and a red mark started to bloom. She yanked her wrist from his grasp.

"Don't ever speak to me again! I hate you!" I yelled. I turned on my heel and ran. The ache in my legs was burning, but I didn't stop. The image of Sasuke and that girl popped in my and a wave of fresh new tears. She opened the door and ran up the stairs not wanting her parents to see her.

"Naruko!" her parents yelled. Naruko slammed her room door and locked it. I turned to my wall that was showered with pictures of Sasuke and I. I ran to the wall and furiously ripped at the pictures.

"Naruko open the door this instant!" Her mother yelled.

"Go away!" I yelled. I threw myself on her bed and cried her torn heart out.

"Uzumaki Naruko open this door or so help me I will kick this door open!" Her father snarled. Naruko quickly got of the bed knowing that when her father said something he meant it.

"Okay." She said softly. She walked towards the door and opened it. I saw my mother's worried face and I ran into her arms and cried. Her mother looked at her father.

"Naruko honey what happened?" she asked. Naruko lifted her tear streaked face.

"H-he c-cheated on m-me." I said. She heard her father take a deep breath in.

"It's okay honey." Her mother soothed.

"I want to get out of here mom. I never want to see him again." I said softly. I looked up and saw my father and my mother exchanging a glance.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well your father got a job offer way out of the city." My mom said. I continued to look at her urging her to go on.

"So we were just talking on how to tell you this, but I don't think it will be a problem." She said. I nodded.

"So when do we leave?" I asked.

"Well in a week." My father said.

"We hope it's not so soon." My mother said quickly. I turned to look at them. The pain that Sasuke had left in me was unbearable and the thought of seeing him when school started was too much.

"No the sooner the better." I said. My father and mother looked at each other. They nodded and started to walk out.

"Hey dad." I said. He turned to look at me.

"Now we can focus on my dancing." I said with a grin. He nodded and smiled the famous Minato smile that thankfully I inherited.

"Don't forget your violin." My mom said with a stern voice. I laughed and nodded.

"Oh Kushina don't be so jealous." My father said. My mother gave him a glare and they both walked out. I turned to my room and started packing knowing that in a few weeks I would start my sophomore year away from the boy who broke my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2 years later.

The rain was pouring down onto the graves of my loved parents. Someone put an umbrella over me. I looked and saw Sai's face. Everyone was around me as I let my tears fall down.

"Everything will be okay Naruko-niichan." I heard. I turned to see Konohamaru. He was the youngest of the group. I turned to see all the concerned faces of my crew. Sai, Lee, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Konohamaru, and Chouji. I tried to give them a small smile, but they knew it was forced. After all we spent two years together with Sai who still put on that fake smile. My whole crew enveloped me in a hug and there with them holding me tight I broke down in tears and cried my heart out.

"Naruko." I heard someone call. I looked up and saw my uncle Jiraiya walk into the room.

"Hey what's up?" I asked.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked. I nodded. I was going back to live back in the suburbs with my uncle and live in the old house that I used to live in. I nodded and went and walked over to my bed and got my bags. I walked down the stairs where everyone was waiting. My whole crew looked at me with sad eyes.

"So what's going to happen?" Konohamaru asked. I turned to look at him and saw that he had tears come down his face.

"What do you mean what's gonna happen?" I asked.

"Well you are moving away and what's going to happen to us the crew?" He asked.

"Well we are still going to practice every weekend and don't forget we have a show coming up." I said.

"Wait we are still going to do the show?" Kiba asked. I looked at him with a 'duh what else are we going to do look'

"Of course were going to do it baka!" I yelled as I slapped him upside the head. He clutched his head and gave me a glare.

"You guys are going to see me every weekend, besides my dad would want me to go on with this. When I dance I feel closer to him" I said softly. They all nodded.

"Naruko you ready to go?" Jiraiya said. I nodded and gave each of my crew a hug, Well except Sai. He grabbed me and gave me a passionate kiss. One that summed up in saying I will miss you. I hugged him and walked away. Jiraiya had already hooked my dad's motorcycle that is now mine to the car. I put my bags in the back of the car and jumped in. Jiraiya finished loading the truck and got in.

"You ready kiddo?" He asked. I nodded. He started the car and we pulled away. I looked at the rearview mirror and saw my crew waving bye. I stuck out my hand and waved good-bye. I kept looking in the mirror until they merely became small black dots. I put my earphones on and listened to my music. The first song that played was I'm on a Highway to Hell by ACDC and I nodded for I knew that the one thing that I was trying to get away from for two years I was going to see now that I was going back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The alarm clock rung and I reached my hand out and slapped it. I got up from the bed and quickly jumped in the shower. I came out and quickly dried my hair and put on some black pants, orange tank top, and a black leather jacket that was my mother's and black vans. I quickly ran down the steps and got some milk and chugged it down. I heard the creak of the stairs and looked up to see Jiraiya was coming down.

"You ready for your first day." He asked as he yawned. I put the cup back in the sink.

"Oh yes, I'm thrilled." I said as I rolled my eyes. He gave a light chuckle and went in the kitchen. I was about to walk out when I heard Jiraiya call out behind me.

"Naruko don't kill him and be careful with that motorcycle. Oh and don't worry I got all the classes you want." He said.

"No promises, yes, and thanks." I said as I answered each question. I walked out the front door and saw my baby boy. It was a perfect black and orange Harley Davidson that was passed down from my father. I put on my helmet. I had my backpack and violin case around me. I got on a spurred the thing to life. The purr was so beautiful that it reminded me so many memories from my parents. I backed out of the garage and sped towards the school were the damn rat bastard was going to be.

**Sasuke's POV **

My day was already going downhill and I was already in a pissed mood. My alarm clock didn't go off, there was no hot water. I furiously grumbled to myself and quickly ran down the steps.

"Oh good morning Sasuke-kun." My mom said. I nodded and quickly ate a toast. I finished it and quickly ran out the door and jumped in my car and it spurred to life. In a few minutes I was at the school. I got out of the car.

"Sasuke-kuunnn!" I heard someone yell. I turned to see that Sakura, Ino, and Karin were all waving at me. Sugietsu and Juugo were there also. I quickly made my way there when a flash of orange and black flew right by me. If I had not moved back in time the motorcycle would have hit me.

"Watch were you're going jackass!" I yelled. I walked over to them and was immediate tackled by all three girls. I grumbled and shook them off.

"God that damn asshole is going to get it." I snarled as I turned to look at the person who just parked the motorcycle and was starting to get off. I was about to make my way to get that guy straight, but then the bell rang.

"Come on Sasuke-kun we can leave him for later." Sakura purred as she grabbed a hold of my hand. I yanked it back and she pouted.

"Oh it looks like our Sasuke-kun woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Juugo said. I gave him my famous glare.

"Fuck off." I snapped. He gave a light chuckle and we walked to our first class. I calmly went to my seat and the bell rung. Sugietsu sat next to me. In a few minutes Iruka-sensei walked in.

"Good Morning class." He said

"Good morning." Everyone said. I looked at him and just merely laid my head down for a migraine was beginning.

"Well class-" He was about to start when there was a knock on the door. He turned to look at it with a frown.

"So Sasuke what are you going to do this weekend." Juugo asked. I looked at Iruka-sensei who seemed to be talking to someone. I turned to Juugo who was looking at me intently.

"I don't know my mom wants me to stay so we could have a family dinner." I said

"Well you can sneak out and go to a club and get some girls. What do you think?" He asked. I was about to answer when in my peripheral vision I saw a blond. I quickly turned and felt my blood turn cold. She had the same blond hair that made the sun look dim. She had black pants with an orange top and a black leather jacket.

"Well class as I was about to say we are going to have a new student." He said as he turned to her. "Please introduce yourself dear." He said. It seemed as if she was turning in slow motion. Her deep pools of indigo eyes immediately found mine. I could see as they turned into many emotions at once. Hurt, sadness, but mostly anger.

"Naruko….Uzumaki Naruko." She said all the while her eyes staring directly into my onyx ones.

**Flashback**

"_Well class we have a new student today." The teacher said. I turned to look at a girl with blond hair and blue eyes. The thing that made me want to know her more was those eyes. The eyes that seemed so foreign to me. I never thought that a creature on this planet was capable to have such beautiful eyes. She was hidden behind the teacher._

"_It's okay dear you can come out and introduce yourself." She said. The girl looked at her with wide eyes and timidly stepped out. She had a bright orange shirt with blue pants. Her hair was in two thick pigtails._

"_Naruko…..Uzumaki Naruko." She said quietly. She quickly walked up to a seat and sat down. The whole while I was in class I couldn't wait to talk to her. The bell rung and we all filed out for recess. I looked all around for her and found her sitting alone on a picnic table. I ran up to her and she jumped when I was directly in front of her._

"_Hi." I said. She looked at me with a confused expression._

"_Hi." She said quietly._

"_My name is Uchiha Sasuke, would you like to be my friend?" I asked. She went into a wide smile and nodded._

"_Yes I would love to be your friend." She said happily._

**End of Flashback**

"Na-Naruko." I said quietly. She glared at me.

"Well Naruko there is a few seats of your choice. Go ahead and pick one." He said. She nodded and smiled. I could have sworn that the room looked brighter. She looked up and walked up the steps. There were a few seats. One was next to Sakura, another next to Karin and the last one was next to Gaara who no one ever dared to sit next to, but Naruko went and sat next to him. She turned to me and gave me a cold glare. I was shocked at the way she was actually able to promote such an anger. She looked so breathtakingly beautiful. _She was gone for two years. Why is she back?_ I thought to myself.

**Naruko's POV**

I immediately recognized Sasuke from his usual duck-butt style hair. The moment I entered the room I felt his stare on me. I turned and let my eyes find his.

"Naruko go ahead and find a seat." He said. I smiled and nodded. I turned to see that some seats were open. One was next to that pink-haired slut that no way in hell I would sit next to. Another was next to a red-haired girl with black rimmed glasses and another was next to a redheaded boy. I went for the less dangerous even though the boy looked a bit dangerous. I walked over and sat next to him. The boy tensed, but made no comment. I turned to see that Sasuke was still looking at me. I gave him a slight smirk and turned back to the boy.

"Hi." I said. The boy slowly turned to me and looked at me with a look of confusion. I smiled at him and he looked a little taken back.

"Hi." He said quietly. He turned to look at me and the first thing I noticed was the pale green eyes and a tattoo that was above his left eye. I smiled at him.

"So um…How are you doing," I asked. He looked at me like I was an alien.

"Why are you sitting next to me." He asked straight out. The question caught me way off guard.

"Why not." I said. He shrugged

"No one ever does." He said.

"Well one thing you will know about me is that I'm not like everyone else." I said with a smile. He looked at me with an expressionless face.

"Friends?" I asked as I held out my hand. He looked at me with a surprise, but held out his hand and was about to shake it until I told him to stop. He raised an invisible eyebrow and looked at me. I smiled and spit into my hand and held it out. He looked at me with a crazy expression. I looked at him and then at him. He seemed to have gotten the idea and spit into his hand also. We then shook hands.

"Makes a friendship last longer." I said. He turned to the front of the room. I did the same until a pale hand shot out and took my schedule from me. I turned to see Gaara looking at the schedule in his hand and looking at mine.  
"We have every class together." He said. I smiled.

"Awesome now I have someone to follow to my classes." I said. I then turned back and was happy that I had found a new friend so quickly. Before I knew it lunch had come and I was starving like no tomorrow. Thankfully II had followed Gaara everywhere and he didn't seem to mind. I quickly found out that he was a guy of a few words. So I just followed him around and asked a few questions here and there. I followed him and found that he went to a table were two girls and a boy were sitting. I walked on over and Gaara introduced me.

"Everyone this is Naruko." He said. "Naruko this is Hinata, Shikamaru, and Temari." He said.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." They all responded. I sat down and Gaara sat next to me.

"So when did you move here." Temari asked.

"Oh just a few weeks ago." I said.

"S-so h-how a-are y-you l-liking i-it h-here." Hinata asked

"Oh well you see I used to live here, but I moved away about two years ago, but then some stuff happened so I moved back." I told them. They all looked at me and shrugged.

"Hey wait I remember you." Temari said. I turned to her afraid. _Oh god does she know_ I thought. I looked at her and put my head to the side and tried to give her a forced smile.

"Really?" I asked quietly

"Yes, you're the girl that went out with Uchiha Sasuke." She said. I let out a sigh of relief thankful she didn't find out.

"Yeah I did go out with him." I snarled.

"Yeah, I remember everyone in the school was talking about it. They said you found him in bed with Sakura and after that you left." She said. I looked at her with a grim expression.

"T-Temari- san!" Hinata said.

"No its okay. Yeah I did leave, but part of it was because of him and the other part was because my father had gotten a better job offer so we left." I said. They all looked at me.

"So you moved back with your parents?" Shikamaru asked. I looked at him and shook my head.

"No my parents and I were in a car accident. I made it out alive, but they weren't so lucky. I moved back here with my uncle since no one would be able to take care of me there" I said softly. Their faces went to sadness and shock at the same time. I gave a light laugh.

"Oh I'm sorry." They murmured.

"That's okay." I said quietly. The table was all awkward. I looked around and found that Sasuke was staring right at me. I gave him a cold glare and turned around.

"So Gaara I was wondering did that tattoo hurt?" I asked. He looked at me and shrugged.

"Not really." He said tonelessly. I nodded and turned back.

"Well I'm going to go to the bathroom." I said. They looked at me and nodded.

"D-Do y-you n-need m-me t-to g-go w-with y-you." Hinata stammered. I gave her a crooked smile.

"No thanks I'll be fine." I said. She nodded. I got up from the table and started to walk towards the exit. The only bad thing was I had to walk right by Sasuke. I felt his cold glare on me, but I merely ignored him and walked away. I walked out and right around the corner the bathroom was there. I walked in and went straight to the sink and splashed cold water onto my face and down my neck letting the cold water rundown.

"Damn I didn't think seeing Sasuke would twist my stomach." I said. When I walked into my first period I had forgotten how handsome he was with his pale complexion, coal black hair and eyes. Just the sight of him brought so many memories of happiness and then that big bottle of hurt. The one thing I wanted to do was run up to him and give him a big hug and smash my lips to his. I shook my head and turned the water off.

"No Naruko you already have Sai and believe it or not you love him. Remember this is the guy who broke your heart. Get back in there with her head up high." I said to myself. I shook out my hands and opened the door. My first reaction would have been to slam the door right into those coal black eyes, but my body was frozen and all I could do was stare right into the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke.

"We need to talk." He said harshly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched as she was perfectly talking to the band of losers who were there. She laughed and smiled like if she was always here. I turned to look at her and in that exact moment she got up from the table and started to walk towards the exit. She walked directly past our table and just walked she didn't even bother to look at me or anything. I finished drinking the rest of my cranberry juice and followed her out. She went into the girl's bathroom. I casually waited outside. A few minutes later she opened the door and her blue eyes went wide.

"We need to talk." I said. She immediately gave a cold glare.

"There is nothing for us to talk about." She snapped. She stepped around me and was about to leave, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She turned to face me and she struggled to get her wrist out of my grasp.

"Let. Me. Go!" She growled. I stared deep into her blue eyes and pulled her closer to me.

"You owe me an explanation." I growled. She looked at me with a face of shock and then laughed out loud.

"Ha you think I owe _YOU_ and explanation. You deserve nothing but my damn foot down your throat." She snarled. I grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall hard. She cried out a bit in pain, but her cold blue eyes pierced mine.

"You leave for two years without any warning and all of a sudden your back! Yet you think you don't owe me an explanation!" I yelled at her. She struggled to get out put I squeezed tighter. She yelped and winced.

"You're hurting me!" she yelled. I didn't do anything, but give her that cold glare that I was famous for.

"Answer me and I let you go. " I told her. Her face was one of pure loathing.

"Listen Uchiha if you don't let go of me right now it will be the biggest mistake of your life." She replied in a acidly tone that quite frankly scarred me for I didn't know she was capable of that kind of voice.

"Oh is that a threat. " I sneered.

"No that's a promise. Remember Uchiha I don't threaten I act. "She growled and in that moment she stomped on my foot hard. I let her go and what I didn't expect was a slap hard across the face. My head whipped to the side and I felt an immediate burn on my cheek. I slowly turned to look at her and from here I could see her fuming.

"You know I will admit that you have some balls to come and ask _me_ for an explanation! You deserve nothing! You're nothing but a cold-hearted jackass!" she yelled. I got out of my shock and grabbed her again and this time slammed her on the wall harder. My temper was out of control.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO SLAP ME LIKE THAT HUH?!" I screamed. In that moment I saw a brief emotion of fear, but it was immediately replaced with anger, and loathing.

"I HAVE THE RIGHT FOR I'M THE DAMN GIRL THAT GOT HER HEART BROKEN BY YOU!" She screamed back. At that moment we stared at each other, blue eyes staring into black ones. She was breathing heavily and so was I. The moment she screamed that I had a brief image of her running out of my house crying and when I caught up to her she turned to look at me and all I saw in those blue eyes were a pain and sadness that it was unbearable to look at. Now all I see is an anger so profound that I wanted to clutch my own heart in pain.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. Her eyes widen, but when I looked at her the anger in her eyes only seemed to intensify.

"Sorry….Sorry, do you think sorry is going to replace this pain! The pain I saw when I saw you riding that fucking pink-haired bitch like a horse!" she yelled. In that moment my anger flared up also.

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?!" I yelled as I shook her.

"Let her go." A deadly voice said. I turned to see that Gaara was there. Naruko looked at him and smiled at him. That simple gesture made me even more pissed off.

"Fuck off." I snarled. Naruko had pushed me off her.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that!" she growled. She looked at with a simple gaze of disgust and turned on her heel and walked over to Gaara.

"You okay?" He asked. She looked at him and nodded. They turned around and made their way back to the cafeteria.

"Damn it!" I yelled as I punched the wall not bothering to see the smudges of blood. _Why Naruko? Why are you like this? _I thought to myself. _Because you're the damn idiot who cheated on her_ a small voice said in my head. I shook my head and made my way back towards the cafeteria.

**Naruko's POV**

I walked in the cafeteria and found everyone staring at us. I merely wakled with my head up held high and walked to the table were Gaara and I were sitting at.

"Hey are you okay? Everyone in here could hear your yells." Temari asked concerned. I nodded and sat down. Gaara held out a water for me which I gladly took and drank it all in one gulp.

"S-so i-It l-looks l-like y-you a-and S-Sasuke-k-kun d-didn't l-leave o-on t-the b-best o-of t-terms." Hinata said quietly. I looked at her and gave a shaky laugh and nodded my head. I turned and saw that Sasuke had returned and everyone was crowded around the table asking if he was okay. I huffed and turned around. The bell rung indicating that lunch was over. I got up and started to follow Gaara, Hinata, and Temari who both had Gym with me.

"So what's the teacher like." I asked them.

"Well his name is Gai-sensei and let's just say that he's….Gai-sensei." Temari said. I laughed at her expression.

"O-Oh Naruko d-do y-you h-have a s-swimsuit?" Hinata asked.

"Swimsuit." I replied

"Oh that's right we are doing swim for two months and you have to have a swimsuit." Gaara said. I looked at them.

"But I don't have one. " I said. They shrugged and I just followed them. In a few minutes we ended up at the Gym and I followed Hinata, and Temari in the girl's locker room. I looked away as the girls started to dress in front of me feeling totally uncomfortable.

"Oh don't you think that Sasuke-kun is going to love these swimsuits." I hear a voice purr. I turned to look at Sakura and a pale blond girl who I learned that her name was Ino were in the most slutty swimsuits ever. I looked at Temari who put a finger down her throat and made a gagging noise. Hianta and I giggled.

"Well it looks like this is going to be fun. " I said

In a flash the classes went by quickly, band was the best on so far and the teacher loved the way I played my vioilin. The last period I had was English with Kakashi-sensei. I walked in and gave him a paper.

"Oh so you are Uzumaki Naruko." He said. At first it was hard to hear what he was saying for he had a cloth over his mouth, but I was still able to answer.

"Yes sir." I said. He nodded and handed me a few papers.

"Well you can go ahead and sit next to Uchiha Sasuke." He said. I felt my blood go cold.

"Is there any other seat that I can chose from one?" I asked hopefully. He looked at me and shook his head. I was cursing him so badly in my head. I turned around and found that Sasuke was sitting in the corner. He had a damn smirk on his face that I wanted to slap right off. I made my way up the whole time grumbiling and cursing him out. I threw my stuff down and moved the seat so I could sit as far as away from him as possible. I turned to look at him and he was staring the other way_. Good keep staring the other way _I snarled to myself. I felt so uncomfortable. I looked to Gaara who was looking at me with an apologetic look.

"Naruko." I heard Sasuke say. I merely ignored him and continued to look at the front of the room. I heard him growl. The class was going by quick she looked up at the clock and found that there was only a few minutes left of class. I saw a pale hand slide something to me.I looked down and saw that it was a note. I looked to Sasuke who looked at me. I opened the letter and what Isaw immediealtely got me angry. _I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you_. How dare he put this in a note. The bell rung and people started to file out.

"You want to know what I think about this note your apology." I said. He nodded and I ripped it up all the while looking at him and once I was done I threw it in his face.

"That's how you left me." I snarled. I saw his dark eyes flash in anger. I got my stuff and quickly walked out of the room.

"NARUKO DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!? I heard him yell. I just shook my head and made my way towards my motorcycle. I felt him grab my wrist and tug me towards him.

"Look at me." He snarled. I met those coal eyes that held an emotion that I was surprised to see. His eyes the great Uchiha Sasuke was expressing pain.

"What's the matter Uchiha angry that one girl isn't all over you?" I sneered. He looked at me and his eyes changed to anger.

"No." he growled. My eyes found his and he looked at me with desperation. No Naruko you can't give in. I thought.

"Look Sasuke if you want an explanation you aren't going to get one. You are just going to waste my time and yours so let me go." I said. He gave me a glare and I gave him one back. He sighed in defeat and let his hand fall. I turned around and put my helmet on and mounted my motorcycle.

"Hey wait a minute you nearly killed me this morning." Sasuke snarled. I looked at him remembering this morning. I laughed and he looked at me.

" Oh Sasuke if I wanted to kill I would have made sure I didn't miss, beside I would have done it years ago." I said as I slapped his cheek. I got on my motorcycle and sped away leaving him to choke on the dust.

Sasuke's POV.

"Oh Sasuke if I wanted to kill you I would have made sure I didn't miss, beside I would have done it years ago." She said and with that she got on her motorcycle and sped away. I couldn't help but stare as she sped off. I felt something hot run down my cheeks. I turned on my heel and started towards my car.

"Sasuke-kun!" I heard Sakura yell as she glomped herself on me. I shrugged her off

"Fuck off Sakura." I said. I jumped in my car and sped away. I hit a stoplight and at that moment I hit the steering wheel.

"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!" I yelled with each hit. The light turned green and I raced all the way home. I jumped out of my car and ran in the house. I was angry, sad, helpless. I got to my room and threw all my stuff. I sat down on the bed and put my head in my hands. _What have I done? _ I thought


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Naruko's POV**

I sped away leaving Sasuke to choke on the dust and dirt that I spewed in his face. My mind was racing from what just happened. I finally made it home and saw the Jiraiya was still there. I walked in and immediately found him in his study writing in his porno books. He turned around and spotted me and gave a crooked grin.

"Well since I didn't get a call from the school today I suspect that the Uchiha is still alive?" He asked with a eyebrow raised. I grunted and threw myself in the chair and said nothing. "Was school that exhausting or were you to busy doing something that involved exercise that wasn't P.E." He smirked.

"You pervert!" I yelled as I threw a pillow at him. "I'm just tired that's all." I said. He rolled his eyes and resumed writing.

"Well I'm going to go to the store to cook dinner for today." I sighed as I got up from the chair.

"I'm going to use your car okay?" I said. I saw him nod and he threw the car keys at me. I bolted down the stairs.

"Hey are you going to want anything?" I shouted.

"Well you can bu-"

"I won't buy you any porn books if that's what you want." I interjected.

"No I'm good." He yelled back. I chuckled to myself and went out the door. I quickly jumped in the car and sped down the street towards the market. I turned on the radio and started to sing to _My Girl_ by The Temptations. I went to park and quickly turned off the car and got a cart and went inside the store. I hummed as I went through the aisles until my phone rang. The song _who let the Dogs out _ rang loudly. I knew who it was and quickly fumbled with my pocket to get my phone.

"Well how is my sexy dog doing?" I purred

_"Well he is doing quite fine how is my sexy ass fox doing?"_ He purred back. I laughed and shook my head.

"She is doing terrific missing you guys like hell though." I said sadly.

_"How do you think we feel?"_ He said.

"Well only a few more days and you guys will be over soon." I said happily. I heard a sigh on the other line and I knew something was wrong.

"You guys are coming right?" I growled.

"_You see that's why I called you foxy, we aren't going to make it."_ He said.

"What!" I yelled. I didn't think it was that loud, but everyone in the market turned to look at me. My face flushed a tomato red.

"What do you mean you guys aren't coming." I hissed

_"Well a few things came up."_ He responded.

"Like what?" I growled.

_"Chouji has a bad stomachache, Neji is depressed cause Toki broke up with him and now he is saying he will never find love, Konohamaru is grounded for getting in a fight at school, Sai has a art gallery to go to, Shino is going to some bug museum."_ He said. I rolled my eyes.

"And what's your excuse." I snapped.

_"My mom grounded me."_ He said with a sigh. I shook my head and pushed the cart down towards the vegetables.

"Man this really bites. I was so excited for you guys to come, but you all leave me hanging." I said.

_"Well we'll come next week we promise and if anything comes up I will cancel it all and drag them all back here."_ He said. "_Anyways we have some stuff to do."_ He said.

"Yeah, but I swear if you guys don't come and visit me then I will personally go over there and chop each of your penises." I snarled. I heard him laugh on the phone and I couldn't help but smile. I missed them all so much that it hurt.

"Even your boyfriend's?" He sighed.

"Yes, even Sai's. He rather go to a art gallery then visit his girlfriend." I replied.

_"Well I'll pass the message on."_ He said. I laughed.

"You better because you will be my first target." I said evilly.

_"Aren't I always."_ He laughed. I smiled

_"Well I'll let you go foxy."_ He said. I frowned.

"Okay I will see you soon my beloved dog. " I replied. He laughed and said 'Good-bye' and the line disconnected. I sighed and sadly put my phone in my pocket. I hummed as I looked through all the vegetables when I saw her. She had the saw raven black hair that was long and luscious. Even if she was staring at the avocados I knew it was her. I turned around and looked for a place to hide, although I couldn't throw myself in a pile of lemons because that will only attract attention. _Okay Naruko just casually turn around and walk away. If she doesn't see you you're good_ I thought to myself. I started to slowly turn myself when I heard her call out.

"Naruko is that you?" She asked. I froze scared to turn. _'Shit'_ . I slowly turned to face her and I was staring at the coal black eyes of Uchiha Mikoto.

"Oh my, it is you." She exclaimed.

"Oh Mikoto it's so nice to see you. I didn't even know you were there." I said.

"Oh dear it's so good to see you. You have become absolutely gorgeous." She cried as she gave me a tight hug.

"Oh thank you, you don't look that bad yourself." I replied. She turned a light shade of pink.

"I heard from Sasuke that you had moved away." She said.

"Yes. I did move away, but I got back just recently." I said. She nodded and smiled happily.

"So are your parents here?" She asked. My mood had finally dropped from happy to depressed

"No, I'm here alone." I said

"Oh well then I will follow you home so I can see them. "She said happily.

"NO!" I yelled. Once again people stared at me and I turned a light shade of pink.

"Oh Naruko I understand what Sasuke did to you was awful but you have to let it go. "She said. I looked at her with anger in my eyes. Let it go…Let what her son did to me go. I thought angrily

"I haven't seen your parents in two years. Your mother and I were best friend's h-"

"My parents are dead." I blurted, I quickly looked away as tears stung my eyes. She looked shocked by the response and looked at me with wide eyes and worry.

"Oh god…..what happened?" she asked. I looked at her and then turned my head away tears falling down.

"We were in an accident. I made it out alive, but they weren't so lucky." I said in a hollow voice. She looked at me and had tears in her eyes also. She gave me a big hug and I gave her one back.

"Does Sasuke know?" She asked. I looked at her with a face that said 'really you ask that question'

"I don't mean to be rude, but I have nothing to do with your son." I said harshly. She looked at me with a face of hurt

"Naruko S-"

"No Mikoto there is nothing to say. What your son did to me was hurtful. I still have my deepest respect for you, but with Sasuke there is no means to talk about him." I interjected. She looked at me and gave me a frown.

"Now if you will excuse me I will be going. It was nice to see you again. "I said. I gave her a quick hug and was about to turn around when she yelled something after me.

"He loves you" She said. I turned to stare at her angrily.

"Tell me Mikoto was your son's love for me so great that he had to cheat on me?" I snarled. Her face paled and she was about to say something, but closed her mouth lost for words.

"I didn't think so." I growled. I turned around and abandoned the cart and ran out the store not before running into somebody.

"S-Sorry I didn't s-see you." I cried. I looked up to see who I had run into and stared into coal black eyes. His hair was as long as I could remember tied into a loose ponytail. He had the same hard yet soft looking face. His eyes bore into my blue ones. He reached a hand and touched my cheek.

"I-Itachi." I gasped.

"Naruko is that you?" He asked as he caressed my cheek. My mind snapped back to reality and I pushed him away and ran towards my car all the while hearing him call after me. I jumped in and quickly started the car. I got out of the lot and sped down the street. _I will just get food from another supermarket. Damn out of all the people to see it had to be Mikoto and Itachi _I thought. My cheeks burned were his hand had caressed it. I shook my head and slammed my hand on the steering wheel and made my way down to the steering wheel_. I shouldn't have come back, Damn it all_

* * *

**I just wanted to thank all the reviews form everyone. I really appreciate it. I'm still kinda new to all of this, but your reviews have pushed me to write more. I wanted to thank each ad everyone of you and I would appreciate it if you guys left a review. I really thank you guys, and thank you for making me feel welcome. LONG LIVE SASUNARU FOREVER!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Sasuke's POV**

I walked up the steps to my house after finishing my afternoon run that I always do after I come home from school. My thoughts were flooded of Naruko. Her face was bored into my head, each time I would close my eyes I would see her angered face and her piercing blue eyes. I shook my head and opened the door. I was about to walk up to my room when I noticed my mom put away the groceries.

"Sasuke-kun do you think you can help me with all this stuff?" She asked. I nodded and helped her put away some stuff.

"So how was your day Sasuke?" She asked. I shrugged and continued to put away some stuff.

"You won't believe who I saw today at the supermarket today." She said.

"Was it Neji or something?" I said as I went over to put the cereals in the cupboard.

"No….It was Naruko." She said. The cereals dropped from my hand and landed in on the floor with a loud thud. She turned to look at me with a frown on her face. I picked up the cereals and put them in the cupboard.

"Why didn't you tell me she was back?" She asked.

"I barley saw her today." I said. I looked at my mom and she had her arms crossed over her chest and a frown on her face.

"Did you talk to her at least?" she asked. I looked at her with a frown.

"No I didn't talk to her. There is nothing for us to talk about anyways." I said with a shrug. I walked over to the counter to get an apple.

"You didn't even apologize?" She asked with a frown.

"No there is nothing for me to apologize to her for. " I said. I heard a slam and turned to see my mother had slammed her fist on the table.

"Are you kidding me?! You think you have nothing to apologize for?! You broke that poor girl's heart! She personally saw you in action!" She yelled. I got mad and felt my temper rising.

"So what she should have seen the obvious signs that I wasn't interested! She left for two years….two years mom and now she comes back! Does she think that I'm going to be all over her! I have nothing to do with her and she has nothing to do with me!" I yelled. My mother looked shocked and her brow furrowed in anger.

"You know sometimes you surprise me Sasuke." She said. I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"Well if she didn't want to see me then why the hell did she come back?" I snapped. My mother had a frown and with a huff I went to go up the stairs before I could disappear my mother told me something that chilled me to the bone.

"Kushina and Minato died in a car crash that's why she moved back. If it weren't for that crash I can guarantee you that she would have never set a foot back in this place much less a school where you and that little pink girl are." She snarled. I looked back at her and saw that her black eyes were staring into mine. I turned my head back and slammed myself in my room. My mind was racing just like this morning and I didn't want to go for a walk. I heard a knock on my door.

"Not now mom." I sighed.

"Well I'm not mom. " A demon voice said. I looked up and saw that Itachi was the one to enter the room.

"What the fuck do you want?" I growled.

"I don't think I like to hear those words come out of your mouth Sasuke-kun." He chuckled. I grunted and sat on my bed.

"I saw Naruko today and my does she look stunning." He sneered. I snapped my head up and glared at him.

"Don't go near her." I warned. He laughed and looked at me straight in the eye.

"I wonder if I have a chance with her, after all I did like her first." He said thoughtfully.

**Itachi's POV**

_Flashback_

_"Mom did you buy any yogurt?" I asked as I came down the steps. I looked at her and saw that she was with Sasuke. _

_"Yes dear, it's in the fridge I made sure to buy you some today." She said. I was talking to her while walking that I didn't notice that I had run into somebody._

_"Ouch!" the voice cried as they fell back. I quickly turned around only to be staring into a pool of blue cerulean eyes. Eyes that made the ocean and sky look dull. Her hair was a stunning blond that made the sun look as if it wasn't shining her sun-kissed tan that fit her perfectly that she looked as if she were a model. She had on blue pants with an orange shirt that I believed to be an awful color, but on her it looked beautiful as if that color was designed only for her. Her hair was in two large pigtails._

_"Oh I'm sorry. "She said while blushing. I seemed lost for words. I snapped out of the trance that this little girl was able to put me in._

_"T-That's okay I was the one who wasn't looking." I said. She laughed and it sounded like a bell. She flashed a brilliant white smile. I smiled back and a tinge of pink rushed to her face._

_"What's your name?" I asked_

_"Naruko. Uzumaki Naruko." She said happily. I held out my hand and she gladly took it._

_"Uchiha Itachi." I said as I gently kissed her hand. Again the beautiful blush rushed to her face once again. Sasuke came over and pulled her back and gave me a glare. _

_"C'mon Naruko let's go to my room." He growled. Naruko looked at him with a confused face, but shrugged it off._

_"Okay. It was nice to meet you Itachi." She said with a bright smile. I felt a twist in my stomach and smiled back._

_"Nice to meet you too I hope to see you again." I said. She nodded and waved bye just as Sasuke pulled her to his room. I felt my eyes trail her as she walked up the steps. My heart was racing 'what are you thinking Itachi she's barely ten and you five years older than her.' I looked back at were Naruko had left and turned back to the fridge. 'Damn it! She's so young…..I guess I'll have to wait._

**_Time skip to where Naruko is leaving_**

_"Naruko!" I yelled out. The beautiful blond turned and looked at me. My heart ached at how terrible she looked. Her usual brilliant face looked pale, her eyes that would shine so bright now looked lifeless and pale, her eyes were red-rimmed and had bags under them. She gave me a sad smile and walked towards me._

_"Hi Itachi." She croaked. I ran up to her and gave her a tight hug._

_"I'm so sorry this should have never happened especially to you." I said softly as I held her. She burst into tears and I stroked her hair and murmured soothing words in her ears. Ten minutes went by when she finally let go and pulled back. She hastily wiped the tears away._

_"Look at you you're all wet from my tears." She grumbled. _

_"There is no need for you to worry about that." I said. She nodded and chewed on her lower lip loving the way she looked. I slowly reached out a hand and caressed her cheek. She looked at me and blushed a bit. She raised her and got a hold of mine._

_"When are you leaving?" I asked her. _

_"Today mom and dad are just finishing packing and we are going to go." She said in a soft hollow voice. I nodded and looked at her._

_"About Sasuke did you tell him?" I asked carefully scared that she was going to burst into tears again, but what surprised me was that she didn't cry. Her eyes seemed to take a cold glare and got a slight red flicker._

_"I'm not going to tell that fucker anything! He and that stupid pink haired slut of a bitch can go and fuck each other all they want and burn in hell for all I care!" She snarled. I winced at the fact my sweet tempered love was able to promote such anger and hate._

_"And don't you dare tell him anything!" She snapped. I nodded._

_"Naruko sweetie come inside and help us with something please." I heard her mother yell. _

_"I'll be right there mom!" She yelled. She turned to look at me with a sad expression on her face._

_"Well I guess I'll see you around Itachi." She said. She walked over and gave me a tight hug. "I'll miss you." She whispered. I inhaled her lavender scent._

_"I'll miss you too." I said softly. She let go and gave me a smile. She was about to walk away, but I grabbed a hold of her wrist._

_"Itachi what are y-"She couldn't finish the sentence for I crushed my mouth to hers. I moved my lips against her soft delicious pink ones. She stood there frozen. I licked her lips begging for entrance. To my astonishment she opened her mouth shyly and I slipped my tongue into her mouth. I roamed her sweet, hot, wet cavern. Remembering every inch of it I have dreamed for this moment for a long time and even though I was taking advantage in the fact that she was heartbroken because of my brother I would never feel bad for I was in a complete bliss. I sucked on her tongue and she gave a light moan. Satisfied that I was able to hear that I pulled away her eyes snapped open and she brought a hand to her mouth. Her eyes were wide as plates. I gently cupped her face in my hands and gave her a light kiss on her lips._

_"So you never forget me and so you know that I have always loved you." I whispered in her ear. With that I walked away before she could have said anything. A few moments later I was at the house and saw Sasuke looking like a zombie. His hair was disheveled and had bags under his eyes. _

_"Please Naruko answer me Please….We need to talk please Naruko I beg you answer your phone." He begged as her left her another message for the hundredth time. He turned to look at me._

_"She won't answer my calls." He cried._

_"Foolish little brother you really think she is going to answer your calls when she caught you cheating on her." I snarled. He put his face in his hands and his shoulders started to shake. I looked at him with loathing. 'If you think that you are going to get comforted by me or anyone then you are really foolish it's your own damn fault that she's going to leave.' I thought sourly. I walked up the stair in a bliss remembering the soft lips of Naruko's on mine_

End of Flashback

**Sasuke's POV**

"Don't you dare go near her!" I snarled. My brother merely laughed.

"No, I won't lay off you see Sasuke I have always loved Naruko. Although she chose you I was devastated, but I saw her happy and that made me happy, but you had to be an idiot and rip her heart out. I will make her mine." He snarled.

"Don't you dare go near her Itachi! Don't even touch her or look at her! She will never choose you!" I yelled.

"You're wrong little brother I have a chance and I will take it." He growled.

"What makes you think that. "I growled back.

"I have a chance because she _hates you_." He spat and with that he walked out the door and closed it. I grabbed my clock and slammed it against the door get. _You will never her Itachi! Never!_

**Naruko's POV**

I had finally got all the groceries that I needed and I hastily walked into the house. Jiraiya ran over to help me with the bags.

"Thanks." I said. He gave me a goofy grin.

"What the hell took you so long?" He asked.

"Don't even ask." I grumbled.

"You ran into him didn't you?" He said grimly.

"No his mom Mikoto." I sighed. He nodded.

"I told her about mom and dad and then she asked me about Sasuke, but I lashed out on her and then I ran out not before running into Itachi, then I pushed him away and I went to a different supermarket." I said. He looked at me and his brow furrowed.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded and gave him a light smile.

"Well dinner will be in a few. "I said. He grinned and went back to his study. I shook my head and went to the kitchen to cook some ramen. A few hours later Jiraiya and I were sitting on the table when my phone rang. I got up and quickly ran to it and saw that it was an unknown number. I frowned and picked it up.

"Hello." I said

_"Hey it's me…Itachi,"_ he said. I gasped and Jiraiya looked at me. I shook my head and quickly made my way to my room.

"How in the hell did you get my phone number?" I hissed. I heard his light laugh.

_"I'm and Uchiha remember we have our ways."_ He said proudly.

"What do you want Itachi?" I asked.

_"I saw you at the market and you didn't look so good, so I decided to call you and see if you were okay."_ He said. I sighed and in a slight moment I had a flash of when he kissed me just before I left.

"I'm fine." I said.

_"Look Naruko we need to talk."_ He said.

"There is nothing for us to talk about Itachi." I said

_"What do you mean nothing for us to talk? We have to talk about what happened between us."_ He growled.

"Itachi you know I care for you, but I'm sorry that happened two years ago we have to leave it in the past." I said.

_"What do you mean in the past?"_ he said and I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Look Itachi I was gone for two years, I'm sorry I have a boyfriend." I said quietly. I could hear the sharp intake of breath on the other line.

_"Who is he?"_ he growled.

"It doesn't matter who he is I have a boyfriend who I happen to care very much about." I said softly. I heard a pause on the other line.

_"Can we at least meet?"_ he asked

"I don't know." I said

_"Naruko please I jus-" _

"Look Itachi I am about to eat right now and I'm really tired okay." I said

_"Naruko wa-!"_

"Bye." I said and I shut my phone. A pain in my chest started to rise. "I'm sorry Itachi." I murmured into the phone. I was about to get out of the room when my phone rang again. I looked down and the same number appeared again. I sighed and threw my phone on my bed and shut the door. I walked down the steps and Jiraiya was there waiting.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"Itachi. "I replied. He looked at me with a worried expression.

"Are you okay?" He asked with concern. I nodded.

"Let's just eat okay and forget about it." I said quietly. Jiraiya knew not to push the matter forward and nodded. I looked at the ramen and realized I wasn't hungry. For the first time in my life I pushed the ramen away and excused myself to my room. I shut the door and crawled into bed. I got my phone and found seven missed calls on my phone from Itachi and three messages. I opened the text and read it

_Please answer your phone_

_Naruko talk to me_

_Can't we just meet please just to talk about how you've been and what you did…Please_?

I looked at the last text for a long time. A flashback of Itachi kissing me flashed into my head repeatedly. I sighed and typed the words that most likely I was going to regret.

_To Itachi: Okay met me at Ichiraku._ I closed my phone and walked into the bathroom to talk a shower and wipe every last event that happened down the drain

* * *

**Uh-oh what is going to happen and how are Itachi and Sasuke to Naruko having a boyfriend? Well it looks like we are going to find out in the next chapter. **

**I want to thank each and every one of you for giving me a review and liking the story tahnk you so mush it means a lot to me! Please review and if you would like you guys can give me an idea for the next chapter! Thank you all and I will do my best to post the next chapter :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I COULDN'T UPDATE. I'VE BEEN GROUNDED THAT'S WHY I HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE, BUT DON'T WORRY THIS STORY WILL COUNTINUE.

* * *

I woke up with the sun beating down on my closed eyelids. I slowly opened them and turned to look at my frog alarm clock. A bright red 7:50 was staring at me.

"Shit I'm late!" I yelled. I threw back the covers and jumped out of the bed, hissing in the process when my toe stubbed on the violin case that I had left out. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and yanked a comb through my hair and put it up in a messy ponytail. I ran back to my room and put some pants and a shirt. I grabbed my books and case and ran out the door, falling down the stairs in the process.

"Ow!" I yelped. I was on the ground trying to catch the breath that I had lost. I looked up and saw that Jiraiya was there with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Are you kidding me? You were here and you couldn't even come to wake me up!" I yelled at him. He merely took a sip of his coffee and walked away. I rolled my eyes and painfully got to my feet. I chugged a quick glass of milk and ran on outside towards my bike. I sped down the street and parked in the school parking lot. I ran towards the class and saw that the door was open and Iruka-sensei was looking the other way. I took a deep breath and quickly as possible I tried to make it to my seat before he could see me, although my luck was short lived.

"Nice for you to join use Naruko." Iruka-Sensei said as he turned around. I froze in my spot and slowly turned to look at him.

"Hey Iruka-Sensei." I said while rubbing my head

"You do know we only have ten minutes left of class." Iruka said. I nodded and gave a small smile.

"Well you have detention today after school." He said

"What!" I yelled. He turned to look at me with a hard expression on his face.

"You can either have a seat right now or suffer only a one day detention or you can suffer a two day detention, your choice Naru-chan." He replied. I huffed and he turned around. I made a face at him and turned to look at the class and to my great dismay the only seat that was available was against Mr. Jackass.

"Just great first detention, now I have to sit next to that asshole. My day keeps getting better and better." I growled. I stomped my way to the bastard's seat and moved the chair so I sat as far away as I possibly could. I dug my phone out of my pocket and saw that there was a new message. I turned on my phone and saw that it was from Itachi.

Itachi: _Great I can't wait to see you! How about we meet at four?_

To Itachi: _That will be great considering that I have detention for waking up late today so four at Ichiraku's sounds perfect._

I sighed and put my phone on the table, I reached down to get my notebook from my bag when my phone vibrated. I looked up and noticed that I had forgotten to lock it off so no one would see my texts, but it was too late and Sasuke saw that it was from Itachi. I quickly grabbed my phone and glared at him. He turned to look at me and I could see how much anger was burning in his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing talking to him?" he snarled.

"It doesn't concern you who I talk to and who I don't. So do me a huge favor Uchiha stay the hell out of my life and I stay out of yours got it?" I snapped. The bell rung and I was the first one out of class. _Great this day is already going downhill_ I thought to myself.

Before I knew it we were already down to the last two classes.

"So how was it sitting next to Uchiha?" Temari asked as we changed into our swimsuits for P.E. I rolled my eyes.

"Terrible he got all pissed because I'm meeting his brother for lunch later today." I said. Hinata and Temari turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked.

"No wonder he's pissed you are already moving on to his brother." Temari said.

"Hey! It's not like that at all; I'm just meeting him for lunch besides I have a boyfriend." I protested. Hinata and Temari laughed. I huffed and followed them out. The pool deck was larger than the one we had at my old school.

"Sasuke-kun!" I hear the girls yell. I turned to see that the guys were starting to walk out and in them was Uchiha Sasuke.

Yep, this is definitely my day

**SASUKE'S POV**

I followed the guys out in the pool deck when I heard the girls call my name. I turned to look at them and saw that Naruko was among them she had her back turned to me and was talking with Hinata and Temari.

"Damn look at that girl over there." A guy exclaimed.

"Damn! I always thought that being in a one-piece swimsuit was for old lady's, but damn does that girl look smoking hot in it." Another guy said, a bell finally rung that they were talking about Naruko.

"Yeah and look at those long ass legs, I wouldn't mind if they were wrapped around my neck." The friend snickered. I was about to turn around and beat the living shit out of those guys when I heard a crash and a whimper. I whipped around and saw that Gaara had thrown the guy against the soda machine and pinned him there.

"Don't you EVER talk like that about Naruko ever again or so help me I will fucking kill you!" Gaara shouted. The guy whimpered and nodded his head. Gaara shoved him roughly against the soda machine for good measure and let him go. I turned around and noticed that the girls had heard the commotion and Naruko had a worried look on her face. She came running over when Gaara started to walk. My blood boiled at the fact that she was showing him care and not me. She gave him a hug and laughed, we all circled around Gai-sensei as he told us what our assignment was for today.

"Good afternoon my youthful friends." He shouted. We all said our good afternoon and just stood there.

"Today we are going to swim a few laps in the pool, but you will have your own partner that I will assign." He said. Everyone groaned, but most of the girls were ecstatic because that meant one of them had the chance in being with me.

"Gaara with Hinata, and Naruko with Sasuke." He said.

"WHAT!" I heard Naruko and Sakura yell together.

"No Gai-sensei I will go by myself and Sakura and Sasuke can get together." She said

"Forgive me my youthful friend, but you will be with Uchiha or I can give you a detention." He said.

"You are no longer my friend." Naruko yelled as she stomped her way over to me.

"Looks like you're stuck with me." I said with a smirk.

" ." She spat.

"Anytime, Anyway, Anywhere, just say the time baby." I teased. She gave me a chilled glare and huffed. I smirked and followed her towards the pool deck. She got up on the board and stretched. She then bent down and I couldn't help, but salivate at the perfect ass that was in front of me. It was perfectly round and plump with its beautiful gold skin. I just felt like jumping her here right now and not care if anyone was watching us.

"Oi! Teme stop looking at my ass our I'll fucking blind you." Naruko snarled

"It's not my fault that your ass is right in front of my face." I snapped.

"Well move in a different location you dumbass so you don't have to see it!" she yelled. I huffed and stood next to her. I raised my eyebrows and she merely rolled her eyes at me.

"Very well you may begin." Gai-sensei yelled just as he blew the whistle. Naruko threw herself and cut through the water as if it were butter. I couldn't help but remember how much she loved to swim.

FLASHBACK

_"__C'mon Naruko the water is perfectly warm." I yelled at her. She had a goofy smile that I loved so much. She took off her pants and shirt and jumped in. She did twirls and spins underwater and swam from one end to another. I swam up to her and loved just how she threw her head back and opened her cerulean eyes that shone so brightly with the water._

_"__Your right it so warm." She said. I smiled at her and swam closer. I pressed my lips to hers softly, but then my kisses grew hungry. I licked her lips for entrance and she shyly opened her mouth and I pushed my tongue into her mouth exploring the hot, warm cavern. She tasted of strawberries and chocolate. She wound her hand around my neck and I wrapped my hand around her waist and brought her closer. I felt my lower region begin to get hard. I slowly ended our kiss and looked at her. She was bright as a tomato; she gave a light giggle and smiled._

_"__God, I think I was kissed by an angel." She whispered. I smiled at her and she smiled back._

_"__I'll race you." I challenged. She smiled her devious smile._

_"__Oh you are so on." She said just as she plunged underwater._

END OF FLASHBACK

I looked back at Naruko who was finishing first before everybody. Once she touched the wall I jumped in and did a few rounds myself. Once I finished Gai-sensei blew the whistle declaring us the winners. I shook the water out of my hair and looked up, surprised to see that Naruko had her hand outstretched. I looked at her, but she wasn't smiling, I took her hand and she hauled me up. Once I was on the deck she let my hand go and it slammed on the deck. She walked away to talk to Hinata, Temari, and Gaara.

"Sasuke-kun you were so amazing!" I heard Sakura and Ino squeal. I merely rolled my eyes and walked away. I watched as Naruko snuck behind Gaara and pushed him in the pool. He yelled out and tried to grab onto something, but ended up falling into the pool. Naruko was laughing her ass off pointing at him. Hinata and Temari were also laughing, but when Gaara came up they laughed harder for the expression that he had which looked completely murderous. Naruko hid behind Temari and Hinata still giggling.

"All right my youthful friend it's time to get dressed." Gai-sensei said. Naruko turned around and was too busy talking to Temari that she didn't notice when Gaara snuck up on her and threw her over his shoulder. She was giggling, but also cursing out Gaara to put her down, he reached the end of the pool and just threw her in. He was laughing! Actually laughing! Naruko popped her head up and laughed Gaara reached a hand down to help her out. She grabbed onto it and he hauled her out. He then picked her up bridal style and walked her all the way to the locker rooms. He let her down and she gave him a punch and walked in. My whole body shook with anger as I walked towards the boy's locker room. I went in and opened my locker when I saw Gaara walking by, before I knew it I had him pinned to the wall.

"Stay the hell away from Naruko." I snarled. Sea-green eyes bore into mine.

"I don't give a shit about what you say Uchiha, so get your fucking filthy hands off me." He growled. He pushed me off him.

"_You_ stay the hell away from Naruko; don't you think you caused her enough pain? She doesn't want to have anything to do with you!" he growled.

"I will do whatever the hell I want, so don't say shit to me." I snapped.

"I'm warning you Uchiha do not bother her again or I swear you will regret it." He snapped and with a shove he walked away. I slammed my fist against a locker not even wincing at the pain for the adrenaline that was running through me. I quickly changed and walked out.

_I will get you back Naruko and that is a promise_

NARUKO'S POV

I slowly made my way in the locker room to not fall to the ground. I went to my locker and found that my clothes were on the floor and were ripped.

"What the hell!" I yelled. Hinata and Temari came running towards me.

"What happened?" the asked.

"Someone fucking ripped up my clothes!" I said.

"I bet I know who." Temari said as she turned around. I looked over her shoulder and saw Sakura and Ino standing there with a smirk on their face.

"Let's just say that is a lesson so you stay away from our Sasuke-kun." Sakura snarled.

"You fucking nimrod! I was paired up with him you idiot! I didn't even want to be with him in the first place." I yelled.

"What did you just call me?" Sakura yelled.

"I think you heard me or do I have to spell it out also" I yelled back. Before I knew it Sakura raised her hand and I felt a stinging blow on my face. The sound resonated throughout the room and everyone went silent. I slowly turned to look at Sakura who had a smirk on her face, my hands were clenched into a fist. I brought my hand back and shot it forward making it connect with her eye. She yelled out in pain and I jumped on top of her and landed another blow to her gut.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! HOW DARE YOU SLAP ME! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" I yelled as I landed another blow. I heard the girls screaming.

"NARUKO STOP IT! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER!" Temari shrieked. I felt as she pulled me off her and dragged me outside. I was yelling and screaming and was aware that Sasuke and Gaara were there staring at us in disbelief. Gaara came over and restrained me.

" Get the fuck off me Gaara!" I yelled.

"Naruko calm the fuck down!" he yelled. He whispered soothing words and slowly my breathing went back to normal. A few minutes later Sakura came out with a black eye and a split lip.

"You'll pay for this bitch." She snarled

"Bite me" I snarled. She walked away with Ino right next to her. Gaara let me go and I took in a deep breath.

"Naruko why aren't you in your clothes." Gaara asked. I blushed as I saw all the guys staring at me.

"Well because that little bitch ripped my clothes up." I said.

"Well let me go back inside so I can get you a shirt and shorts." Gaara said. I smiled and he walked inside.

"Here you go." He said as he walked back out.

"thanks." I quickly put on the shorts and shirt and ran back inside to get my clothes and books and started to walk with Gaara to English were I had to sit next to Sasuke.

Like I said today is my day.

I walked into English and as usual Kakashi wasn't there. I made my way towards my seat and saw that many girls were surrounding Sasuke and some of them were on my seat.

"Move it or lose it." I growled. The girls glared at me and scampered off.

"Geez I didn't know that you wanted to be next to me so bad." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Oh fuck off." I groaned. I heard him chuckle and I pouted. I took out my IPod and started to listen to music. About ten minutes after the bell rung Kakashi made his way into the room.

"Oh sorry class I saw a hurt kitten and I just had to take care of it." He said. The whole class groaned and he just laughed.

"Well today and for the rest of the year you are going to be working on a project of your choice. You and your partner will write a ten page essay, a PowerPoint and you will present it in front of the whole class." Kakashi-sensei said.

"Kakashi-sensei do we get to chose our partner?" A girl asked.

"No your partner is the person you are sitting next to." He replied. A loud smack resonated across the room as I slammed my head on the table. I heard as Sasuke chuckled beside me.

"Well let's get to it right partner." He said with a smirk. I gave him my chilling glare.

"I do the powerpoint and you do the ten page essay we will decide on what its going to be about and then we will do the separate work." I said. He shrugged and looked away. In that moment the bell rung signaling the end of the day, but for me it was an hour of detention.

"Great back to Iruka's class." I murmured. I grabbed my stuff and ran out the door before Sasuke could talk to me. I made my way to Iruka's class and opened the door.

"Hello Naruko, you can start your detention right when you start cleaning the table. " Iruka said with a smile.

"Great" I said.

I hour later

"You can go now Naruko." Iruka-sensei said. I nodded and started to walk out the door when Iruka called out.

"I'm sorry about your parents Naru-chan." He said softly. I turned back to him and smiled.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei." I said and I walked out the door. I made my way to the band room to pick up my violin case when the sound of a guitar and someone singing stopped me in my tracks.

_I know you think _

_That I shouldn't still love you_

_Or tell you that_

_But if I didn't _

_Say it We'll I'd_

_Still have felt it_

_Where's the sense in that?_

_I Promise I'm Not_

_Trying to make_

_Your life Harder_

_Or return to where we _

_Were_

_But I will go _

_Down With_

_This Ship_

_And I won't Put_

_My Hands Up_

_And Surrender_

_There Will Be_

_No White Flag_

_Above My door_

_I'm In Love And_

_Always Will Be_

_I Know I Left Too_

_Much Mess And_

_Destruction To_

_Come Back Again_

_And I Caused_

_Nothing But_

_Trouble_

_I Understand If You can't_

_Talk To me Again_

_But I will Go _

_Down With _

_This Ship_

_And I Won't Put_

_My Hands Up_

_And Surrender_

_There Will Be_

_No White Flag _

_Above My door_

_I'm In Love And_

_Always Will Be_

The person stopped singing and I ran around the corner to not be caught. I waited until I heard the door close and the sound of footsteps retreating and the door that led outside to closed when I peeked from the corner and made my way to the band room. I opened the door and went to retrieve my violin case from its cupboard I turned around only to find myself face to face with Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jesus!" I yelled as I jumped away from him. He smirked

"Oh did my beauty scare you?" He teased.

"More like your cheating ass did." I snapped the smile slid off his face and was replaced with a grimace. I moved around him and walked out.

"I'm sorry about your Mom and Dad!" He yelled. I froze in my spot and just stoof there.

"My mom told me she saw you at the store and told me about what happened. Honestly I was angry because you left and then you came back so-"

"Let me guess you thought I came back for you?" I said as I whirled around to face him, he merely looked at me and said nothing.

"You did didn't you! Well let me tell you something Uchiha Sasuke, the reason I came back here was because my parents died and nobody could take care of me there so I had to come here and live with Jiraiya, if I had another option I would stay back over there and not step and damn foot in this place! Much less in a school were the bastard who broke my heart is!" I yelled.

I didn't notice that with each word I had took a step closer to where I was standing in front of him. He studied me with those obsidian eyes that I used to adore. He grabbed me by the waist and crushed his lips to mine. He was smashing them together, his kiss was hungry and possessive. I struggled to let him go of me that I even pulled his hair. Once he let go he looked at me with eyes that were filled by hurt and pain.

"You bastard!" I yelled and I slapped him hard across the face. He fell over and I turned and ran down the hallway towards the doors.

"Naruko wait! Please wait!" I heard him yell. I sprinted across the parking lot and quickly jumped on my bike and zoomed away from there. I heard my phone begin to buzz. I quickly put in my Bluetooth and answered.

"What" I snarled

_"__Oh sorry did I call at a bad time. "_ Itachi said.

"No I'm sorry…its just that its been a really long day. "I said

_"__Oh…my brother isn't it."_ He said. I winced

"ya…I'm on my way right now to see you just please have a hot miso ramen ready for me please." I said

_"__Will do. "_He said

"Thanks. " I said and I hung up. Once I did I screamed and blood curling scream.

Yep all the people saw was a girl in a orange and black Harley screaming and cursing at the heavens.

Like I said it was totally my day

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter and I wouldn't mind if you guys want to give me some ideas for the next chapter. I will try to update soon, but like I said I grounded i did this in the library :) Please Review


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**NARUKO'S POV**

I parked my motorcycle at the edge of the Ichiraku's restaurant and quickly pulled my helmet off and got off the motorcycle. I walked in and started to search for Itachi when I saw him get up and wave to me. I gave him a light smile and walked over. He gave me a fierce hug and a kiss on the cheek. I sat down across from him and let out a sigh.

"So how was your day?" Itachi asked.

"Let's just say it was totally my day, I couldn't have wished for a better one." I grumbled.

"Ah, sarcasm your biggest hit." He said with a smile. I gave a light laugh, a few minutes later and girl with blond hair and chewing bubble gum came by to drop of my ramen.

"Oh great I'm starving." I growled. I got some chopsticks, said my thanks and dug in.

"I'm sorry about your parents Naru-chan. My mother told me yesterday night, I heard her arguing with Sasuke and she told him." He said softly. I stopped in mid-chew and looked at him.

"Well what can you do what happened happened and no matter how much I want to change it I can't? Unfortunately they were taken away from me and I couldn't go with them." I whispered. I looked up and Itachi looked at me with sadness in his eyes. He reached out and stroked my cheek in which I pulled away. There was an awkward silence when the door opened and a man with a large coat and mustache walked in.

"Itachi what happened before I left-"

"You don't have to say anything Naruko, for one it should me who should apologize. I took advantage of you when you were heartbroken over my foolish Otouto that I kissed you." He said softly.

"Look Itachi I really care about you, I love you like you are my own brother, you are my best friend. You are not the only one to blame, I could have stopped you, but I went along with it." I told him. He gave a light laugh.

"Always the one to make people feel better." He said. I nodded and continued to eat my ramen.

"So how was it living in Suna?" Itachi asked. **(A/N yes I decided to make her move to Suna for the past years and I wanted Gaara to be from Konaha to mix it up a little)**

"It was great, although it was in the desert and it was hot as hell, but I loved it the music program was amazing." I said.

"Yes I actually heard it was pretty good. I also heard that the Kitsune Krew perform there almost every night and that the leader actually shares her face." He said. I looked at him.

"Oh really" I said.

"Yes, I have seen their dances and they are absolutely incredible." He said happily. I gave a laugh and looked at my watch.

"I have to get home now or the Old Perv is going to freak." I said as I started to get up and he followed suit. I left some money on the table and started to walk and Itachi followed me.

"So maybe we could do this again next time." Itachi said with a light smile.

"I would love to." I said happily. I reached up on my tiptoes and gave him a tight hug. He held me closely and hugged me tight. The door of the restaurant opened and the man with the large coat walked out and ran right into us and kept walking.

"Hey watch were you're going asshole!" I yelled. I shook my head and turned back at Itachi who just glared at the guy.

"People now in days are so rude. " I growled. He chuckled and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I gave a light blush; I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good-bye Itachi" I said

"Good-bye Naru-chan see you soon." He replied. I smiled and made my way towards my bike, but couldn't help shake the feeling I was being watched.

**ITACHI'S POV**

I parked my 2011 Audi in the driveway and got out. I slowly made my way towards the house getting the mail in the process. I opened the door and walked in.

"I'm home." I said. I was looking through the mail when in my peripheral vision I saw as a fist collided with my cheek with such a force that I stumbled into the coffee table.

"Sasuke-kun!" My mother yelled

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU KNEW SHE WAS LEAVING AND YOU FUCKING KISSED HER!" Sasuke yelled. I wiped the blood away from my mouth and looked at a fuming Sasuke. I shakily got up and laughed.

"That's right I knew, and I kissed and guess what? She fucking liked it." I growled.

"YOU BASTARD!" He yelled. He took another swing which I eadily dodged and raised my own fist to let it collide in his cheek.

"Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun stop it!" My mother yelled as she stood in front of us. Sasuke was shaking from head to toe. His lip was split open and bleeding.

"Now what is going on here!?" My mother yelled. Sasuke looked at me with a look of hatred and I merely looked at him.

"He knew Naruko was leaving, he even kissed her and he didn't tell me ANYTHING!" Sasuke yelled. My mother looked at him and then turned to me with her eyes wide.

"Is that the truth Itachi-kun?" My mother asked. I looked at Sasuke who had his hands clenched into fists and shaking with a temper, I then turned to look at my mother who was waiting for my answer.

"Yes." I replied. With a yell Sasuke lunged for me and landed a fist to my gut. My mother scrambled to get him off, yelling in the process. I pushed him off and we glared at each other.

"Why would I tell you anyways? It's your own fucking fault that you cheated on her, you were too fucking horny to even notice what a wonderful girl you had in your life! She asked me to not tell you and I gave her my promise! Yes I kissed her and she responded! She left because she was torn by you, she was in love with you her whole life and you just stepped on her love and rubbed it under your foot like you didn't even care! Because of you she left and now she has her own life so just leave her the fuck ALONE!" I yelled at him. He looked a taken back and to my surprise he had tears in his eyes.

"Why don't you get the hints that she doesn't want you anymore?" I said softly. Sasuke's eyes went wide and he slowly looked down.

"I know she still has feeling for me, When I kissed her she kissed me back even if it was a little response she did and I will fight for her, I will fight for her love once again even if it kills me." He snarled and with that he pushed me aside and went up to his room and slammed the door. I looked at my mother who looked back at me.

"Itachi, don't let a girl get in the middle of your family." She whispered and she too walked away and went to her room.

Well this is totally my day

**NARUKO'S POV**

"Jiraiya I'm home!" I yelled as closed the door. I turned around to only find my face engulfed into a pair of watermelons times two.

"C-Can't breathe Baa-chan." I gasped.

"You damn little brat you forgot I was coming over now didn't you?" Tsunade asked as she let me go. I scratched my neck and laughed.

"Well I had a little lunch with a long-time friend." I said. Tsunade looked at me and gave me a frown. Then without a warning she punched me upside the head.

"Ow! What the fuck was that for Baa-chan?!" I yelled. Then I felt another hit.

"The first one was for being late, the second one was language." She scolded. I frowned and rubbed my head.

"So how is the school coming?" She asked. I looked at her and shrugged.

"C'mon let's go talk over a nice dinner." She said. I smiled

"As long as you don't drink and sake." I said.

"No promises runt." She growled, I laughed and walked out the door with her.

* * *

I woke up with the alarm clock buzzing like crazy. I stomped the snooze button with my palm and rolled over hoping to sleep for a little longer when a snore hit my ears. My eyes snapped opened and I saw a messy looking Baa-chan in my bed.

"Oh great I forgot she didn't let go of the sake." I grumbled. My alarm clock went off again and I groaned.

"Will turn that shit off." Tsunade growled. I looked at her and frowned.

"It's not my fault that you have such a madass hangover." I growled. She looked at me with a promise of death. I jumped up and ran into the bathroom to take a shower before she clobbered me. A few minutes latrer I came out of the bathroom and walked down the stairs and saw Jiraiya and tsunade making out.

"Oh gross! Seriously people over there fifty's shouldn't make out especial if they are still children and haven't eaten yet. "I said. They both turned to look at me and gave a smirk.

"Sorry runt. " Tsunade said. I smiled and went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of milk.

"Well I'm going to go to school now wish me luck." I said. They both gave me a funny look and I just walked out. I took out my phone and was about to text Kiba when a black 2010 mustang was standing in the driveway with a little bow.

"Jiraiya!" I yelled. I turned around to see Jiraiya holding Tsunade who both had smiles on their faces.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Well I bought you a car." Jiraiya said

"Correction _we _bought you a car." Baa-chan said. I smiled and ran over to give them a hug.

"You guys are the best!" I yelled excitedly as I ran over to the car.

"Hey Naru catch!" Jiraiya yelled. I turned and caught the car keys before they could hit my face. I jumped in the car and felt the leather seats cold against my skin.

"Thanks Old Perv, Thanks Baa-chan" I yelled before I sped off in the car.

"Wooooooooo." I yelled as I felt the wind blow in my hair.

_This is totally going to be a good day I can feel it._

**SASUKE'S POV**

"Sasuke-kun!" I heard. I internally groaned and slammed my head on the steering wheel a few times before I got out. The minute I did Sakura, Karin, and Ino latched themselves on me. I gave them a glare, but neither of them let off. I walked over to Suigetsu and Juugo.

"Hey Sasuke-kun." Suigetsu said.

"Oh fuck off." I snapped. He gave a light chuckle.

"Damn check out that ride." He said. I turned to look and saw that a black mustang was coming in whose music was blasting. I looked closer and I saw a familiar blonde. Naruko parked and stepped out. She closed the door and locked it. She then turned around and I saw as she was wearing tight black pants that fit her ass perfectly shaping it to a point of perfection. She had a tight red tank top with a leather jacket and vans. Her hair was down and was flowing around shaping her face. She walked up and gave me a hard look not before sneering at Sakura who had a black eye and bruised lip.

"Oh I'm going to kill that bitch." Sakura as she stared after Naruko who ran towards Gaara and jumped on his back. I glared at Sakura who merely smiled. The bell rung and we all made our way to first period. I walked to first period and saw that Naruko was sitting on the table talking to Gaara. She threw her head back and laughed as she twirled a piece of her hair.

"Okay class settles down and we will start." Iruka-sensei said. I made my way to my seat nearly fighting the urge to punch Gaara in the face. Naruko looked back at me and gave me a smirk. I looked away and heard her laugh.

"Don't look at her she's just trying to make you jealous Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered. I looked at her and it seemed as a light bulb went off in my head.

_If it's jealously she wants jealously she is going to get_

* * *

The day went by in a flash and I knew exactly how to get Naruko to notice me. I walked out of our last period and followed her to her locker which surprisingly wasn't that far from Sakura's. I took a deep breath and went to Sakura's locker. I leaned against it and gave her a killer smile.

"Hey Sakura-chan" I said seductively. She looked at me with wide eyes. I looked over her shoulder and saw Naruko staring at us. I gave a light smirk and turned my attention back to Sakura

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to come get a bite with me and maybe later we can go over to my house." I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver, I looked over her shoulder and saw that Naruko locked eyes with me and gave me a smirk.

"Oh my God Sasuke-kun I would love to!" She squealed and she hurriedly locked her locker and ran out to the front of the school no doubt to tell Ino. I turned back and noticed that Naruko had walked away and was nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it!" I growled. I turned and walked over to the front of the school. I walked out and noticed and herd of girls surrounded in one spot. I walked over and saw that a guy with short black hair and pale skin leaning against a motorcycle. He had combat boots, with faded gray jeans and tight black shirt that showed his defined muscles. He had his arms crossed over his chest and black sunglasses. I walked over and saw as he slowly took of his glasses and looked at me with cold black eyes.

"What the fuck are you staring at?" I yelled as I walked closer. He looked at me and gave me a smirk.

"Who the fuck are you!" I growled.

"Sai? Sai!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and saw as Naruko had a smile that size of Texas on her face. She dropped her bag and ran towards the guy name Sai. She threw herself on him and wrapped her legs around him and right in front of me gave him and passionate kiss. I felt my blood run cold and my heart drop all the way to my stomach. I heard Naruko give a moan and pulled back and unwound her legs from Sai and gave him a hug. She pulled back and looked at me with her eyes full of love and lust and her face a bright red. She stood close to Sai and rubbed her hand against his chest.

"My name is Sai and _I'm_ Naru-Chan's _boyfriend_." Sai said. All I could do was stare as my heart was crumbling to pieces.

* * *

**HEY EVERYBODY, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME. I HOPE THAT NOW THAT I'M OUT FOR SUMMER VACATION MY GOAL IS TO FINISH THIS STORY AND START A NEW ONE. I HOPE THAT YOU GUYS LIKED THIS ONE AND IF CAN PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN A LOT. LONG LIVE SASUNARU!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**NARUKO'S POV**

I just got back from getting my violin case from the band room when I noticed a couple of girls standing in one group whispering and giggling. I looked ahead and found a boy leaning against a motorcycle.

"Sai? Sai!" I yelled. He turned to look at me and gave me a smile. I dropped the violin and with full speed I ran towards him with a smile across my face. I jumped on him and wrapped my legs around him. I crushed my mouth to his, missing the taste of his lips on mine. I felt him lick my bottom lip asking for entrance. I happily obliged loving how I felt his warm, hot tongue roam around mine. I couldn't help but moan. I pulled away feeling a warm heat spreading up to my cheeks. I hugged him fiercely inhaling his musky scent.

"Oh I missed you Naru-chan." He whispered as he licked the shell of my ear. I shivered. I turned to look at Sasuke who looked at me with wide eyes and also….hurt?

"My name is Sai and I'm Naru-Chan's boyfriend." I heard Sai say. I turned to look at Sai who had a smirk planted on his face.

"B-Boyfriend!?" Sasuke stuttered.

"I believe I didn't stutter." Sai said. I looked at Sasuke who was staring at me.

"You're seriously dating this guy?" Sasuke asked. I looked at him in shock and slowly it dissipated into anger.

"Yes I'm dating Sai, is there a problem with it Uchiha?" I spat. He looked at me and smirked

"Well if you consider emotionless people to date well then okay." He said

"Well I prefer emotionless people rather than cheating assholes." I snarled. His smile faded and I merely glared.

"Is this him?" Sai asked softly so only I could hear. I looked at him and gave him a nod.

"Oh so you're the famous Sasuke Uchiha." Sai said.

"Yes, I am what's it to ya" Sasuke growled.

"Well I never thought I would ever have the pleasure in thanking the guy who gave me my wonderful Naru-chan." Sai said with a smile. I turned to Sasuke who had was shaking with anger. Sai grabbed a hold of me and snaked an arm around my waist.

"C'mon Sai let's go." I said.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" a pathetic banshee screeched. I rolled my eyes and turned to see Sakura had walked up to Sasuke and had latched herself onto him and was pushing her non-existent chest up at him.

"Oh hello Naruko I was getting Sasuke-kun so we can go on our date." She said happily. I gritted my teeth and looked at her nauseating smile.

"Oh that's cool, tell me how is your eye doing and your lip, I can see that you have been trying to conceal it, but honey it's not going away." I sneered. Sakura practically looked like if she could explode any moment.

"My love let's go." Sai whispered. I couldn't help but smile. I reached up on my tiptoes and gave him a kiss.

"Wait what about the car?" I asked.

"Oh I came early with Jiraiya and he took the car so I brought the motorcycle so we could ride together." He whispered in my ear as he lightly liked the outside of my ear. I giggled and looked at him and gave him a kiss.

"Okay." I said happily. I turned back to Sasuke who was staring at me with a look of disbelief.

"Have fun." I said. Sasuke grabbed a hold of my arm and pulled me to look at him. I looked into those onyx eyes that seemed to search mine for something.

"Please." He whispered. I narrowed my eyes and yanked my arm from his grip.

"Good-bye Uchiha." I snarled. I turned to Sai who was looking at Sasuke with a frown on his face. He handed me an orange helmet. He put his on and was about to climb in when I put a hand to his chest.

"No, I'm driving." I said with a smirk. I climb onto the front of the motorcycle and he climbed behind me. He snaked his around me and pulled me closer.

"Now this I missed." He said softly. I giggled and felt as his lips pressed gently against my neck. I turned the motorcycle around. I looked at Sasuke who was staring at me with a look of loathing. Sakura smirked at me as she slowly ran her pink manicured hands up and down his chest.

"Hope you guys have a nice fuck." I yelled. I then popped a wheelie and zoomed out of the school leaving Sasuke and Sakura behind to eat my dust.

I opened the door to my house and was immediately attacked by a huge white dog that licked my face.

"Akamaru! Stop it!" I laughed. The white dog got up and barked. A tan hand reached out to pull up. I took a hold of it and looked at the sly grin of Kiba Inuuk.

"Hello my sexy fox." He purred.

"Kiba!" I yelled and I threw my arms around him and hugged him fiercely.

"Oi! Are we a wall here?!" Konohamaru yelled. I looked to the little kid who grew over the few months that I haven't seen him. I ran to him and enveloped him in a hug along with the others. Chouji as usual had already raided my kitchen and was already eating a bag of chips. I looked at each of every one of them and noticed one was missing.

"Wait a minute where's Neji?" I asked.

"He said that he will come later since he has some stuff to do before he came, troublesome." Shikamaru said and he yawned. I shook my head.

"He said not to worry for he will be here when we go to Suna for the dance off which I got tickets." Sai said

"Still what could be so important that he had to come in a different car and not with you guys?" I pouted.

"Well he's late so whatever, anyways while we wait for him why don't you tell us how it was going back to school with that bastard." Kiba asked with a grin.

"C'mon I'll make something to eat and I will tell you every detail." I said as I walked towards the kitchen.

**SASUKE'S POV**

All I could was stare as Naruko sped down the school parking lot with that emotionless prick. My body shook in anger and all I wanted to do was punch someone so bad right now. I felt a hand slowly rubbing my chest. I pulled away in disgust and looked into the smiling face of the repulsive Sakura.

"Oh Sasuke-kun forget about her, she doesn't see that she lost a wonderful man and she rather be with that weird guy instead." Sakura purred as she leaned against me.

"Get off Sakura." I snarled.

"Now, Now Sasuke-kun that is no way to treat your date now is it." She purred as she traced a finger around my lips. I grabbed her wrist rather harshly and pulled it away from me.

"Forget it there is no date with us." I snarled.

"Now Sasuke-kun I understand that you are upset with that slut of Naruko, but going on a date with me will help you and I will not take no for an answer." She growled. I looked at her shocked that she had enough of a nerve to turn me down.

"Fine I will call you when I have a date in mind." I growled. She giggled and planted a kiss on my lips.

"I will wait for the call." She giggled. She turned and ran off to brag to Ino. I snarled and stomped my way towards my car. I climbed in and put my head on the steering wheel. A brief image of Naruko kissing that emotionless freak popped up in my head. I shook my head and started the car eager to just go home and have a nice nap. I pulled in the driveway and climbed out. I took the key from my pocket and opened the door.

"Mom I'm home!" I yelled. I heard no answer and saw a note on the fridge.

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I went to a meeting with your father concerning some business with the company. I will be coming home late so there's some food in the fridge_

"Great." I mumbled.

"Sasuke is that you?" Itachi asked as he came down

"No it's a murderer who's waiting for the perfect chance to kill you." I growled. Itachi looked at me and gave me a grimace.

"Listen Deidara got us some tickets for the Suna Dance Competition, he has a few extra ones so you can invite a few friends.'' He said

''Great that will take me away from going on a date with Sakura.'' I said. Itachi merely shook his head.

"You know if you are trying to get Naruko get you're not doing a good job at it." Itachi said as he walked up the stairs. I merely flipped him the finger once he was out of sight. I grabbed an apple from the basket and was about to head upstairs when the doorbell rang.

"Oh for the love of God can't anyone just get some peace and quiet." I growled as I opened the door and saw a boy with tight black pants, with converse and a white dress shirt leaning against the doorframe.

"Hello Uchiha." The boy said. I smile and crossed my arms and stared at the boy.

"Well, well, well, long time no see…..Neji."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**NARUKO'S POV**

I was watching everyone stuff there face with food and I couldn't help but smile at the feeling that my family was home. In that moment I heard the doorbell ring. I ran over and opened the door only to find a smirking Neji.

"Neji!" I yelled as I jumped on top of him and wrapped my legs around him. I heard his throaty chuckle and he easily walked to the kitchen where he was greeted by everyone else.

"So what was so important that you had to come in another car and not with them?" I asked.

"I had to talk with one of my teacher's" He said, I searched his eyes to see if he was telling me the truth, but with Neji you never knew. I unwrapped my legs from around him and turned.

"Sit down while I serve you a plate." I said. Once I handed it to him he immediately began to gobble it down.

"Naruko why don't you go change so we aren't late to the dance off." Kiba said. I nodded and went upstairs to take a shower. Once I was done I fixed my hair and did a bit of makeup. I was putting on my shoes when I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me. I giggled as Sai put his lips on my neck spreading a heat that seemed to spread throughout my body. I turned around and he captured his lips with mine in a passionate kiss. He licked my bottom lip and I gratefully allowed him, moaning as his sweet tongue roamed mine. His hands went down my back all the way to my ass where he slightly squeezed. I jumped and wrapped my legs around him. He walked me towards the bed never breaking the kiss. He laid me down, while the bed creaked at our weight. His lips slowly traveled down to my jaw line all the way to my neck. He nipped and sucked on any exposed flesh he could find. He grabbed a hold of my tank top strap and pulled it down sucking on my shoulder.

"Oh c'mon can't you guys at least wait until we are all out of the house before you stick your tongues down each other's throats?!" Konohamaru yelled. I bolted up right so fast that my head slammed into Sai's

"Ow! Konohamaru you brat get out of here!" I yelled as I threw a pillow at his retreating form, all the while hearing him howling with laughter. I turned to Sai who had a smile on his face, but rubbing his forehead.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He turned and gave me a kiss and nodded.

"C'mon let's go or else we are going to be late." He whispered just as he gave me a kiss and dragged me out the door.

**SASUKE'S POV **

I was fixing my hair when the doorbell rung.

"Itachi can you get the door?!" I yelled, I was about to put cologne when the doorbell rung again.

"Damn." I ran downstairs to open the door only to find Sakura in a short tight pink dress that only went to her mid thighs. Her hair was pulled back and only left her bangs.

"Hi Sasuke-kun!" She said cheerfully as she walked in.

"Wait right here." I said. She nodded and went to go sit down on the couch. I ran upstairs to put a dash of cologne.

"Sasuke are you ready?" Itachi asked. I nodded and we both went downstairs.

"Sakura." Itachi said coldly as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"H-Hello Itachi-kun." She stammered. My brother barely nodded and started to walk outside.

"Let's go or we are going to be late. "Itachi said. I nodded and grabbed a hold of Sakura just as Itachi went in the car.

* * *

Itachi, Sakura, and I entered the club and meet with the other. Flashing lights and hypnotic beats where all that I could see and hear. We walked to the bar where Itachi said hi to his friend Nagato. I looked around and saw Temari, Hinata, and Gaara dancing. Gaara turned around and gave me a cold glare; I merely raised my martini and gave him a smirk. I turned around and just watched people dancing, seeing them grind their bodies on one another. I could barely hear Sakura telling me how good I looked and how I would never forget this date and how it will be the best one ever.

"Holy shit, Is that Naruko?!" Suigetsu yelled. Itachi and I snapped our heads in the direction in where he was pointing, and sure enough Naruko was there dancing with the asshole Sai. I tried to look away, but couldn't watching as Naruko moved her hips in a seductive and sensual way in where no man could resist. She threw her head back grinding on Sai as he bent down and trailed her neck with his tongue. She got back up and kissed him fiercely as he grabbed her ass.

"Oi! Bartender a shot of tequila." I yelled as I threw him a twenty. Sure you can't give money to a minor, but when you are an Uchiha you can get anything you want. Slowly the lights dimmed and an announcer with black pants and a white shirt came upon stage with a microphone.

"All right is everybody ready to see what we have in store for you?!" the man yelled. Everyone cheered and made a stampede to get closer to the stage.

"Then let's begin!" He yelled. Music played and dancers danced, I looked around hoping to spot Naruko somewhere, but to no avail. Once again the guy came out and took a hold of the mike.

"Now for what you all have been waiting for, the number one to own your heart, the one to rock your world….KITSUNE KREW!" He yelled. In that moment everyone screamed and stomped there fist yelling.

"KITSUNE KREW, KITSUNE KREW, KITSUNE KREW!" They all screamed. Guys started to come out doing flips and slides. They all lined up in a line and for me it was a shock to see their faces. Usually when they go perform somewhere else they always have masks on their faces, but since now they were in their hometown they showed their faces proudly. They all had matching outfits; they had on black pants with a white undershirt and different colored jackets. I saw one kid who looked no older than fourteen years old, I looked to the guy next to him and my eyes went wide. _'No way is that Sai?'_ I squinted my eyes and sure enough it was that bastard with his smile.

"Sasuke is that Neji?" Itachi said. I searched the line until I saw him, he looked at the crowd with a smirk on his face, but once his eyes locked with mine. His smirk faded and he mouthed 'uh-oh' he turned to Sai and whispered something to him. Sai searched the crowd and found me, he smirked and whispered something back to Neji who just chuckled and shook his head. In that moment the faint sound of chains reached my ears. The leader walked out, moving in a grace. How did I know she was the leader? She had a swirl surrounding her navel and little outer design, she had on black cargo pants, with an orange sports bra, black fingerless gloves, and black and orange converse with a hoodie pulled up over her head.

"How is everybody doing?" She said in a musical. Everyone yelled and pumped their fists in the air.

"Are you guys ready? "She said.

"Ya I wanna see you shake it!" a guy yelled. I heard her laugh.

"Then let's get this party started!" She yelled as she took off her sweater and threw it into the crowd. The moment she did that I spit my drink all over Sakura.

"SASUKE-KUN!" she shrieked, but I didn't pay any attention my eyes were on the girl. Her long blonde hair went down her shoulders in waves; her blue eyes seemed to sparkle against the eyeliner that surrounded them. She had a wide smile on her face, she turned and looked directly at me, her smile faltered and her eyes narrowed. The music began to play and it was as if she forgot the whole thing just as she moved her body. They all moved in such perfect sync, not one was a beat ahead or behind. I looked over each one of them. I mean the fat guy could move better than me! They all moved in twists and turns, they even did the moonwalk. At one point they all turned and shook their butts so fast that not even I could keep my eyes. Sai went towards her and put his hand on her chest moving it up and down it time as she moved her chest. She pushed him aside and threw herself on the ground and wiped her hair ending the dance. The lights went out and people started to scream and yell.

"Sasuke did you see what I saw?" Itachi asked.

"The fact that Naruko is the leader of the Kitsune Krew then yes."

**NARUKO'S POV **

The moment my eyes found Uchiha Sasuke's my first thought was 'Oh Shit' I couldn't run off stay off stage even if I wanted to. The moment the music came on I felt as if my mind went blank and I let my body take over my passion. I could feel Itachi and Sasuke burning a hole in my back. Once the song ended Sai grabbed a hold of my hand and nearly dragged me off stage. We all walked as quickly as we could towards backstage.

"Naruko!" I heard. I stopped in my tracks and turned around. Itachi, Sasuke, Ino, Karin, and Sakura were there looking at me.

"What?" I said with my arms crossed.

"When were you going to tell us all about this?" He asked. Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Sai, Konohamaru, and Neji stood by me.

"Is that him?" Kiba asked me. I nodded and he immediately clenched his fist. I put a hand on his shoulder and shook my head.

"Naruko you were ama-" I looked over and saw Temari, Gaara, and Hinata slowly coming towards me looking back and forth between me and Sasuke.

"Oh you guys made it!" I said as I went to hug them.

"Wouldn't miss it, and you were great!" Temari said.

"Y-You w-were g-great N-Naruko-kun." Hinata stammered.

"So are you planning to answer us?" Sasuke said. I turned to give him a glare.

"Konohamaru, could you please take Temari, Hinata, and Gaara backstage and before you come back please get Gamabunta and Kyuubi." I said

"Sure c'mon guys follow me." He said as he waved a hand.

"Be careful." Gaara said as me passed me. I nodded and turned back to Sasuke.

"Sasuke please don't make a big show, we are all tired and we would just like to go home peacefully." Neji said. I turned to look at Neji who had his eyes on Sasuke.

"You know him?!" I yelled. Neji rubbed his face with both hands and let out a aggravated sigh

"Yes."

"When exactly where you going to tell me you knew him/her." Sasuke and I yelled at the same time. He looked at me with angered filled eyes.

"Why in the hell would I tell you that I was friends with a guy who broke your heart? And why was I going to tell you I was friend with the girl that got her heart broken by you?" He yelled.

"When you first moved to Suna you looked like a complete zombie, but when we introduced ourselves to you and you started to open up and tell us what happened, I felt like strangling the guy even though he was my friend, and then you and Sai got together. Why would I want to mention him when ne caused you so much pain?" Neji said softly. I looked away and bit my lip; I couldn't help but wince when he mentioned how awful I looked.

"And you why would I mention someone that you caused so much pain to. I saw how happy she looked and I didn't want to ruin it. I seriously thought I could pull this off, but then you showed up and I found out that I was royally screwed." He said.

"I'm sorry Neji, I didn't mean to yell at you. " I said. He looked at me and gave me a smirk.

"Well that's all you need to hear so you can get the fuck out of here." Sai said as he wrapped an arm protectively around my waist.

"Shut the fuck up asshole, I wasn't talking to you." Sasuke snarled.

"Don't you dare talk to him dickhead. "I growled.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that you bitch." Sakura said as she stood in front of Sasuke.

"No one asked you, you fucking slut!" I yelled. All I felt was a stinging blow to my cheek as I stumbled back into Sai.

"You know when you came back I really thought you were going to beat the living shit out of me. You know considering the fact that I'm the one who slept with Sasuke-kun." She said. My eyes went wide and I looked at her.

"Shut. Up." I growled.

"You know when you came we were already on our second round, you should of heard him. The way he screamed in pleasure when he filled me up, the way I rode him and told me to go faster and harder."

"Shut up."

"He rode me and I rode him, and you know what the best part was? He fucking loved it, he moaned and screamed my _name_ not yours. He even begged me to go another round with him, I mean I was going to be nice enough to end it with one, but when he had a pout on his face, well I couldn't resist. It felt so good to feel his hands on me. You know even after you left we still fooled around, but I got to say they way we took each other's virginity was the cherry on top of a perfect sundae." Sakura sneered.

The moment she said that I felt my blood boil and tears of rage fall down my cheeks. All I saw was red and when I looked up, I lunged for Sakura's throat.

**ITAHCI'S POV**

"Sakura shut the fuck up. "Sasuke yelled. I looked at Naruko who was trembling in anger; she had clenched her fists so tight that blood was dripping where she punctured her flesh. When she looked up she had the look of hate, and revenge her once blue eyes turned to a murderous red.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH, I WILL LITERALLY BEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU RIGHT NOW." Naruko yelled just as she slammed a powerful punch in Sakura's face. She grabbed a hold of Sakura's hair and slammed her against the wall with a brutal force. Sakura to my astonishment sent a punch to Naruko's gut and clipped her jaw. Naruko stumbled back, but sent a flying punch towards Sakura's face again, but Sakura moved just in time so that Naruko's fist hit the wall were she left a goddamn dent!

"WHAT'S THE MATTER BITCH FIGHT ME AND STOP HIDING BEHIND YOUR PRECIOUS SASUKE-KUN." Naruko yelled just as she grabbed Sakura by the hair and slammed her full force on the ground, were you could hear Sakura's head hit the concrete. All of us were frozen in shock at what we were seeing. Naruko my sweet love looked like a demon ready to kill and not feel a hint of remorse. Sai and Kiba ran over to Naruko before she could do more damage. They pulled her all the while Naruko was screaming and thrashing. Ino and Karin rushed over to help and dazed Sakura.

"Naruko please calm down." Sasuke said. Naruko turned her tear stained, red eyes at him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, I HATE YOU! ALL I EVER DID WAS LOVE AND THIS IS HOW YOU FUCKING REPAY ME! I WISH I NEVER EVEN MET YOU! I COULD CARE LESS IF YOU FUCKING DIED! I HATE YOU WITH THE MOTHERFUCKING PASSION! I HATE YOU SASUKE UCHIHA" She yelled as she grabbed a hold of her shoe and threw it with a great force at Sasuke's head.

"I HATE YOU!" She screamed. At that moment two burly men came in.

"GAMABUMTA, KYUUBI GET THESE FUCKER OUT OF MY SIGHT!" She yelled.

"Naruko please. "I whispered. She turned to look at me and tears were cascading down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Itachi, but get the hell out of here and I better not see any of you again. Just get out." She cried. I gave her one last look and turned around taking a dazed Sasuke and a nearly passed out Sakura.

"You know you made a real fuck up." I snarled at Sasuke, but to my surprise his shoulders were shaking and tears ran down his cheeks. 'She hates me' he whispered the whole time we went to the car.

**NARUKO'S POV**

I felt as if my whole body just went limp as tears fell freely down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. "I whispered to Sai.

"It's okay my love." He whispered just as I passed out.

* * *

"Naruko we are here." I heard someone say. I opened my eyes and looked into the coal black eyes.

"Sai?" I whispered. He nodded and gave me a light smile.

"Where are we?" I asked

"We are home." Kiba said. I got out of the car in a daze.

"What about Temari and the others?" I asked.

"Well after your kickass show they left, but I gave them your address so we could know them better." Kiba said

"Ya right the only reason why you sis that was because you had your eye on Hinata. " Konohamaru said. I laughed as I saw Kiba's face turn red. We walked inside and we all bed goodnight as we settled in for the night.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. "I told Sai as I put on my pjs.

"No it's fine, I think at that moment you let out all your anger and hurt, so I think it was good for you." He whispered as he kissed my neck.

"You really did love him didn't you?" He whispered. I froze.

"Ya well that was in the past." I said.

"Is it?" He asked. I turned around and gave him a kiss. He grabbed a hold of my waist and gave me a fierce and hungry kiss. He slowly lowered me on the mattress.

"I love you so much Naruko." He said. I looked at his eyes that were filled with pure love; he searched mine and looked at me waiting for an answer. I reached up and kissed him, just as he pulled the cover over our bodies.

* * *

WELL THAT'S CHAPTER 10 FOLKS. I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND IF YOU COULD PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME. I WILL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER. :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**NARUKO'S POV**

I felt as a finger was slowly trailing along my bare back going up and down, then a pair of cold lips kissed my spine. I slowly opened my eyes and turned to see a smirking Sai. He leaned down and gave me a light kiss on the lips. I pulled the covers closer to my body and smiled back at him. I trailed a hand down his chest and gave him a kiss.

* * *

"Morning." I said.

"Morning my love." He whispered. He got up and came over towards me and picked me up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I think we both need to take a shower after last night ne?" He said with a sly grin. I giggled and nodded just as he crashed his lips to mine.

Sai and I came down the stairs and saw that everyone was already awake.

"God what time is it?" I asked

"Well it's two in the afternoon." Kiba answered

"Are you serious we slept that long?!" I yelled

"Ya, well with what happened yesterday with your ex of a bastard, I would think that would really wear you our….Not to mention what you and Sai did last night and in the shower." Kiba said with a smirk. My face flushed a tomato red as all the guys were chuckling and Sai sported a wide grin on his face. One of his arms snaked around my waist and pulled me close.

"Don't get jealous Kiba 'because I get laid and you don't." He said as he gave me a kiss. In that moment two yelps of pain resonated through the house.

"What the hell was that for?" Sai and Kiba yelled together as they cupped injured cheek.

"For pervert and for being an asshole!" I yelled as I stomped towards the kitchen slamming the pots around.

"Oh are you making breakfast?" Konohamaru asked. I nodded.

"Maybe a lunch since it's two in the afternoon." I said.

"Sweet you're going to cook." Kiba said happily while licking his lips

"Yes, but you are not getting anything, you dog." I growled.

"Why not?" He whined. I merely gave a grin and patted his head.

"Naruko." I heard I turned around and saw that Sai was standing by the door with his helmet in his hand.

"Are you going already?" I asked. He nodded.

"But you just got here, why is that once you see me you always have to go!" I yelled. He walked over and grabbed a hold of my hand and we walked outside. Once we were out I yanked my hand out and crossed my arms and pouted.

"Naruko I have to go to an art gallery today, one of my paintings is actually being bid on." He said. I turned my head.

"Naruko." He said softly as he grabbed a hold of my chin and turned my head to face him. I looked into those black eyes that looked back at me so lovingly.

"I just…..I just want for you to one day just stay, and not leave like you're doing. You were supposed to come and then you go and blow me off for a goddamn art gallery. I know I'm being selfish right now, but it's like you have no room for your own girlfriend." I said. I looked away as I heard Sai give a light chuckle.

"You know you're so cute when you're mad or upset." He said with a chuckle.

"This isn't a matter to laugh at Sai!" I yelled. He grabbed a hold of my waist and kissed me. At first I resisted, but then he slowly caressed my cheek with one hand and with the other held me tighter. _Oh he knows just how to get me going._ He pulled away and looked at me.

"I know and believe me it sucks to be so far away from you, and it hurts me that I can't hold you, touch you, or kiss you. I love you Naruko more than you know." He whispered.

"I know but-"

"How about next Sunday I won't make any plans and if I have a art gallery to go to I will cancel it so we can spend the whole day together, does that sound good my love?" he said.

"Perfect." I said with a grin. He smiled and bent down to give me a passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around him and tugged him closer. He lightly traced my lip with his tongue asking for entrance. Without even thinking or hesitating I opened my mouth and his sweet warm tongue entered. I let out a long pleasurable moan left my lips. He trailed all the way to my neck where I could feel a smile on his lips. He reached down and grabbed a firm hold on my ass. I moaned and arched my back. He nipped and sucked at the exposed flesh on my neck. Once he was sure he left a mark he made his way back to my lips. He pulled away and hugged me.

"By the way this morning and last night was the best night ever, you were amazing and wild." He whispered. I could feel the smile that played on his lips. My face turned a tomato red and he pulled back.

"Pervert." I said. He laughed and gave me a kiss and hug just before he hopped on his motorcycle.

"I love you." He said. He looked at me his eyes wide, searching mine for an answer. I just smiled and blew him a kiss. His eyes flashed a bit hurt, but were quickly recovered. He shook his head and gave a chuckled; he then put on his helmet and sped off leaving me to stare and the trail of dust he left.

_Why can't I say those words to him? Why?_

* * *

**First I want to say yes I know this is an extremely short chapter, but I had a little difficulty in writing this part for so many ideas were running through my head and so many review had so many ideas. One of them was for Naruko to get pregnant and to kill of Sa, Another for her not to get back with Sasuke, but the sad think this is a Sasunaru, but who know I could change it. So once again I just want to hear your ideas and what you think. I also want to thank each and everyone of you for the reviews the are great the really mean a lot to me. As for the people who are reading my other story I will do my best to update the chapter for many things have been going on in my household, but I will do my best. Again I want to thank everyone and sorry for the wait, but I promise you if you guys give me ideas the next chapter will be longer and it will be awesome. **

**Thank you and once again please read, review and leave me your ideas :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**SASUKE'S POV**

I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling, my mind refusing to leave the anger, and pain filled face Naruko had on yesterday. It hurt me to the core that she had so much hate for me and yesterday she let it all out._ Damn that fucking Sakura I'm going to fucking kill her. _

"Sasuke-kun can I come in?" My mother asked as she gave a light knock.

"Come in!" I yelled. The door opened and I turned to look at my mother who had a small smile on her face, she came in holding a tomato riceball and some tea. She came over and handed it to me as she gently sat on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks." I whispered. She gave a small smile and ruffled my hair as I wordlessly sipped the tea.

"Itachi told me what happened last night." She said softly. I said nothing and ate a bite of the riceball.

"You really hurt her Sasuke." She said. I snapped and turned to glare at her.

"Yes, Yes, I know I fucking hurt her, I know that I ripped her heart in two, but does everyone need to keep reminding me?! It hurts me to see how she was yesterday. I know I hurt her and I want nothing more than to just go back in time and wished that never happened, I try to apologize, but each time she yells and throws me off. I just don't know what to do anymore!" I cried as I put my head in my hands "I just don't know what to do." I cried. I felt my mother's hand rub circles on my back.

"You know I never thought I would see one of my sons have a breakdown." She said with a light chuckle. She grabbed a hold of my chin and turned me to face her. She raised a finger and slowly wiped the tear away.

"Now what happened to the son that always said 'What a Uchiha wants, he always get's'?" She asked. I looked up at her and rubbed my eyes.

"Why are you giving up so easily Sasuke-kun?" She asked soflty.

"Because each time I try she yells and screams and in her eyes I can see the whole pain she has sheltered!" I yelled.

"That is not an excuse, You have known to be a stubborn boy, and once Naruko comes in the picture you let go and sink to your knees and cry! What happened to that boy who would not listen to anyone and do anything to get his way?" She asked as she looked at me with her wide coal eyes. I merely shrugged and looked away.

"I guess she just takes it all away." I whispered.

"Sasuke if you truly love naruko than you will do anything necessary to gain her trust and you will do anything to get her forgiveness will you not?" She said with a soft smile. I nodded and gave her a tight hug. I got up and changed into a different T-shirt and I grabbed my car keys.

"Where are you going Sasuke-kun?" My mother asked with a sly grin.

"I'm going to apologize to Naruko and I will go on my knees and beg for it if I have to." I said. I turned opening the door and walking out to the garage.

* * *

By the time I got to Naruko's house I saw her outside with that emotionless freak. I shut the car off and merely watched as it looked like they were arguing, but slowly Sai whispered something to her and she looked up just as he swooped down to give her a kiss. I watches as he pulled her in tighter and how his hand slowly went down to cup her behind. Once I saw him leave I exited out of the car and slowly walked in her direction until I was a few feet away from her.

"Naruko." I said.

**NARUKO'S POV.**

I sighed as I watched Sai go off once again.

"Naruko." I heard behind me. My body froze as I heard that baritone voice once again. I whirled around and found him standing right behind me fiddling with his keys.

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. Here?" I snarled out each word.

"Naruko I-"

"I distinctly remembering telling you yesterday that I did not want to see you ever again." I growled. He looked at me and slowly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Get the hell out of here Sasuke." I growled as I walked past him, but I suddenly felt a hand grab my arm and twirl me around. I was about ready to slap that Uchiha when my eyes wide in shock. I watched with my mouth open as Sasuke went down on his knees and looked at me with hurt so grand that it mirrored mine.

"Naruko, I know that I don't deserve to even talk to you, but I beg you here and right now to please forgive me." He begged.

"Forgive you? You want me to forgive you? How can I when all I ever gave you was the unconditional love I felt for you. I know I told you that I didn't want to go all the way with you, but that didn't mean that you had to go look for someone to fuck! Especially that bitch!" I yelled as I felt tears fall down my face. Sasuke looked at me with hurt eyes and he slowly got up, he walked over and tried to lay a hand on my cheek which I slapped away.

"Naruko, I know I don't deserve to be your friend or anything or even you to talk to you, but I know that what I did is unforgivable and if I could go back in time I would do it in a heartbeat, but because of my stupidity I can't...all I ask of you...all I ask is for you to please forgive me...Please." He whispered. In the time I have known him I have never seen Sasuke in this state. His coal eyes were watery and a look of pain was twisted in his features.

"You know this was the thing that I was dreading when I came back. I was debating on what to say when I saw you again. Every part of me wants to scream, cry, and beat the living crap out of you for everything that you have done." I whispered.

"Naruko all I ask for your forgivness, I will never intervene with your life again...even though it hurts." He said

"I just have one question for you...what made you do it?" I asked. He looked at me with wide eyes and shifted his gaze somewhere else and I only knew that meant he didn't have a answer.

"I...I forgive you, but this doesn't mean that we go back to the way we were! I have Sai and I love him believe it! You stay the hell away from me and I do the same. It'll be like we never even met" I yelled. His eyes looked up at me and his lips turned up into a soft smile.

"You really like him don't you?" He said. I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Thank you Naruko...I'm sorry for the pain that I have caused you, but I love you Naruko...always have and always will till my last dying breath." He whispered. I felt him come closer and I whimpered when his cold lips touched my forehead.

"Good-bye my _one_ and _only_ love.:" He whispered in my ear. He slipped something in my hand. I had my eyes closed still as he walked away and once I heard the car drive away I slowly opened my eyes and looked at what he gave me and the moment I did the tears that I had bottled up inside me came flowing down like a river. In my hands was the blue necklace that I had given him on our very first date.

**Flashback**

_"Ne Sasuke close your eyes!" I yelled happily. He looked at me with a confused expression._

_"Just do it Teme!" I snapped. He huffed and proceeded to close his eyes. I slowly reached up and took off the necklace I had around my neck. I jumped out of my seat and put the necklace on him. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and sat down._

_"Okay you can open them Teme! "I said. He opened his eyes and once he looked down he gave a gasp and looked up at me wide eyed._

_"Naruko are you sure?!" He asked as he eyed the necklace._

_"Yep, my mom told me that I should give this to the one I love, only giving this to the person means I entrust my heart to them and believe it or not that's you Teme!" I yelled with a cheeky smile._

_"Dobe." He chuckled as he gave me a soft kiss on my lips_

**End of Flashback.**

"He kept it all this time." I whispered to myself. I then crumpled to the ground as my own damn realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Naruko!" I heard Kiba yell. I was crying and Kiba wrapped me in his arms and rocked me back and forth.

"You still love him don't you?" Kiba asked as he looked down at me with worried eyes.

"I-I never stopped Kiba...I never stopped loving that fucking bastard!" I yelled into his shirt as I cried all the while clutching the necklace to my chest. _'So much for giving that necklace to who I entrust my heart...right Mom'_

**SASUKE'S POV**

Before I got home I parked the car at an abandon parking lot as I cried to my hearts content. My heart seemed cold no warmth what so ever. Once my tears were shed and I made sure my eyes didn't look red I made my way home. I parked the car and stormed inside ready to get to my room plotting my revenge for a certain pink haired slut.

"Sasuke-kun." I heard. I slowly turned to look at the worried eyes of my mother.

"How did it go?"

I merely shook my head and she walked over to give me a hug.

"I just want to go to my room." I whispered.

"Before you do that there is someone waiting for you in the living room." She said. "He said he was friend." I looked at her and just shook my head as I made my way over to the room. Once I did I stopped in my tracks as my eyes went wide.

"...Sai?"

* * *

**Sorry for the late update I've had a lot of problems going on at home. I hoped you guys like this chapter and please review although I know it probably sucked. I would really like it if you guys also read my new story I am working on called The Light in my Darkness. I would like it very much since I need something to distract myself. But anyways please review it would mean a lot and some ideas for the next chapter would also be welcomed :) Thank you very much**


	13. Chapter 13

**NARUKO'S POV**

I sat on my bed with my necklace in hand when a knock came on my door.

"Come in!" I yelled. The door opened to reveal a smiling Kiba.

"Hey I brought you some tea to calm down your nerves." He said as he walked over sat on my bed.

"Thanks." I said with a smile as I sipped the hot tea letting it spread all throughout my body.

"He really did a number on you didn't he?"

"Ya, well he's a bastard." I snarled.

"You still love him." He whispered. I turned my head quickly around and glared.

"I love Sai." I said sternly. He gave a light laugh and put a hand on my cheek.

"You love them both Kit." He whispered. My eyes widened and I gripped the necklace tighter in my hand.

"I do-"

"You can't fool me Naruko, I know you, but you are too damn stubborn to admit it. I know you love Sai I really do, but you also love that Sasuke guy. You love them both." He said. I looked over to my desk and looked at the picture with me and Sai kissing each other...while behind it was a picture of me and Sasuke.

"I guess your right." I said. He laughed and gave me a light kiss on the forehead.

"Just promise me that you won't do anything stupid." He said with a light smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't give that necklace to someone who doesn't deserve it, give to someone who your heart only beats for, just like you told us." He said, And with that he gave me one last kiss on the forehead and walked out the door. I got under the covers and closed my eyes clutching the necklace closer to my chest.

**SASUKE'S POV**

"...Sai?" The emotionless bastard turned around and glared at me with coal black eyes.

"About time you returned Sasuke-kun." He said as he put a photo he was looking at back on the counter. My eyes widened when I saw that he picked up the one where Naruko and I were at the beach smiling at the camera.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I snarled.

"What, can't two civil men just sit down and talk without having to fight." He said with a smile.

"Not when the bastard is trying to steal the love of my life away!"

"Now you see that was your fault not mine. If you would have been patient with Naru-chan then none of this would have happened. But since apparently your brain is located in your penis you lost a wonderful woman. I should say you should have waited, because for me it sure hell was worth it to wait."

Before I knew it my fist collided with his cheek that he stumbled and hit the fireplace.

"SHUT UP!" I roared. Sai shakily got up smiling wiping the blood from his face.

"Why the fuck are you here!?"

"Like I said I wanted to talk to you like to civil men, but apparently that is a lot of work for you."

"Did you want to come here and warn me to leave Naruko alone?" I growled. Sai put his hands in his pocket and gave a light chuckle.

"I guess that is what I should do, but that's not the reason why I'm here." He said.

"Then get the hell out of my house."

"Tell me Sasuke-kun do you still love Naruko?" He asked as his eyes bore into mine.

"What kind of question is that?"

"A question that you can either answer or not."

"Yes, I still love her."

"Tell me you just came back from visiting her, right?"

"Yes, I went to go apologize, even is she never wants nothing to do with me, then at least her forgiveness is sufficient for me." I said. He looked at me and bent down to look back at the picture of Naruko.

"You know I really fucking hate you. When I first met Naruko I thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Her smiles and laugh made my heart stop, her simple obliviousness drives me crazy and that tender heart would make me insane. When we first met Naruko Neji-kun was right she was nothing, but a simple zombie almost as if she was catatonic. She ate, and spoke only spoken too, and did her work and answered questions when the teacher asked. I wondered what was the reason for her to act like that a pure beauty withering away like a flower. It was until Neji began to talk to her she slowly opened up to us and then she told us about you, then I knew that you were the bastard that made her like this. She slowly opened up to me and it was them my goal to make my way into her heart. The day she accepted to go out on a date with me I was the happiest person alive. Then began I two years of going out with each other, but when her parents died and she had to move back here I was scared, I was scared for the fact that she was coming back here made me sick to the stomach, because I knew she would see you once again." He whispered.

I watched with eyes wide as I heard the truth in his words and my own heart clenched as I heard that profound love in his words.

"Tell me did she give you her necklace?" He asked as he looked back up at me. I gasped and my eyes widened.

"I saw a picture of her when she had the necklace on and when I asked her where it was she told me that her mother told her to give the necklace to the one who had stolen her heart, then one that her heart beats solely for. Of course I noticed how her eyes saddened and then I knew who that necklace was in possession of. So tell me did she give you her necklace?" He asked again

"Yes, but I gave it back to her." I whispered. He nodded and set the photo back down once again.

"As much as I would like to pound the living shit out of you, I said I wanted to talk like to civil men. I know that Naruko still loves you. I know that she loves the both of us, and no matter how much it pains me to say this her happiness is all that matter to me. As long as I see her bright smile and see her happy it makes me happy. So I will say this only once.

"What are you talking about?" In that moment that he turned to look at me my eyes could perfectly see a pain so profound in his eyes and regret at the words he was about to say.

"I will help you win Naruko back."

* * *

**I'm really sorry for the wait, I've had trouble at my house, but here you go. Now I know some of you might be like WTF, but there is a choice for you guys.**

**1. Sasuke accepts the help**

**2. Sasuke declines so he can win Naruko back like a real Uchiha.**

**Those are some of your choices, but if you guys have any other ideas then please by all mean PM me I won't mind, Your ideas are all welcome. Thank you again and please review it would mean a lot to me :)**


	14. Chapter 14

I AM TERRIBLY SORRY YOU GUYS, I KNOW I HAVEN'T WRITTEN A CHAPTER, BUT I WAS IN THE HOSPITAL RECENTLY AND I BARELY GOT DISCHARGED. I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE PROBABLY UPSET, AND THINKING THAT I'M NOT COUNTINUING THE STORY, BUT THAT IS NOT TRUE. I AM STILL COUNTINUING IT AND ONCE I FEEL BETTER I WILL DO MY BEST TO MAKE A WONDERFUL CHAPTER. JUST PLEASE IF YOU WILL BEAR WITH ME I WILL REALLY APPRECIATE IT. I'M REALLY SORRY AND ONCE AGAIN ONCE I'M UP AND RUNNING AGAIN I WILL WRITE CHAPTER FOR MY STORIES. I'M REALLY SORRY, AND THANK YOU! :)

LONG LIVE SASUNARU!


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY GUY'S I'M TERRIBLY SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE, IT'S JUST THAT I'VE BEEN IN AND OUT OF THE HOSPITAL AND I HAD TO GET ANOTHER SURGERY WHICH SUCKS BECAUSE NOW THE PAIN IS EVEN WORSE, THEN I HAVE A LOT OF WORK BACKED UP FOR MY SCHOOL AND I'M TERRIBLY BEHIND WHICH SUCKS WHEN YOU HAVE ALL AP AND HONORS CLASSES, BUT I'VE BEEN BEDRIDDEN THE PAST FEW WEEKS AND I JUST WANTED A BREAK FROM EVERYTHING AND DECIDED TO WRITE. I'M REALLY SORRY AND I WILL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE AGAIN BUT IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE SINCE I HAVE A LOT OF WORK TO DO, BUT WITHOUT FURTHER A DO, HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER OF THAT'S MY NARUKO :)**

* * *

** NARUKO'S POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and took a deep breath as I looked out the window. My eyes widened and I looked at my clock.

"Fuck, I'm late!" I yelled as I scrabbled out of bed, running into my closet trying to put everything on at once. I ran down the stairs not even bothering to eat. I jumped on my bike and zoomed out of the house.

"Dammit Kiba this is all your fault!" I grumbled to myself. I quickly parked my motorcycle and made my way into the school.

"Move it!" I yelled at all the people were crowded in the hallways...wait what? I stopped and saw that everyone was in the hallway whispereing at each other.

"Oi, Naruko it looks like you never got the e-mail." Gaara said as he walked towards me.

"What e-mail?" I asked.

"School started later today since the power shut last night and it never turned back on, so the teachers sent a message yesterday saying class is going to start late." Temari said.

"We-" My sentence was cut off when I saw as Sasuke entered the school, he had his head bowed, but when he looked up my eyes widened. His hair was disheveled, his eyes were red and he had bags under them, his face looked pale and haggard almost as if he hadn't gotten enough sleep. Once he saw me his eyes went wide and went the other way not even bothering to countinue the way he had come. My eyes went wide and I slowly looked down. He didn't even give me his smug smirk for kami sake!

"Hey how do you feel?" Temari asked.

"Huh?"

"How do you feel, you know after everything that happened at the concert." Gaara said as he looked at me.

"Oh...I feel better now, I guess I let out all the anger that I had pent up on that day." I said softly.

"Wow it looks like you did a number on her." Temari said with a smile. I turned around and saw as Sakura came in through the door. Everyone stared and whispers were being heard. Sakura had a black eye along with a split lip, fingerprints adorned her neck and at that moment I hadn't realized that at one point I tried to choke her. The side of her head had a unattractive bulge the color of eggplant. When her eyes spotted me they narrowed dangerously and I merely smirked. She came up to me people already whispereing.

"Hey Sakura, looks like concealer didn't work this time." I said.

"You will fucking pay for everything, you will pay what you did to to my beautiful FACE!" She screeched. I winced and pulled backed for the fact that she screamed in my ear.

"Boy if I had a nickle for every time I heard that one." I said with a smirk. Sakura looked at me loathing clear on her face, she gave me one last death glare and walked away all the while with her head down.

"Damn, you could have killed her!" Gaara said as he stared at the retreating form of Sakura.

"Ya, well I didn't.

* * *

I made my way towards English already dreading to sit next to Sasuke, especially after everything that happened yesterday, and after today he merely looked at me, but when I entered my worries ended, for a bunch of girls surrounded my desk with a smirking Sasuke. The moment I was at my desk the girls dispersed qucikly, almost as if the devil was on their heels. Sasuke looked up at me and gave me a smirk, I gave him a glare and sat down.

"Hello Naruko."

"Fuck off, and if I remember correctly you were not to interfere with me." I said with a growl. His eyes widened and he turned away quickly, and in that moment Kakahi-sensei walked in and I laid my head on my desk

"Alright class I'm here to tell you that you assignment is not going to be the one you work on all year, but the one that will be due in two weeks. Like I said your partner will be the one you are seated next to." Kakashi said just as I was about to say something. I turned to look at Sasuke who looked at me at the exact same moment.

"Great." I mumbled under my breath. I heard Sasuke give a snicker and I turned to glare at him. Before I knew it the class was over and it was our time to go home.

"So...do you want to come over to my house today so we can work on our project?" Sasuke asked as he turned to look at me.

"Does it look like I have a choice." I growled. He smirked and I rolled my eyes walking outside.

"So do you want to ride with me and then we can come back to get your motorcycle?"

"Sure if you want to die at a young age." I said with a scoff.

"You and I in the same car will never be safe, besides I know were you live unfortunately." I said with a growl.

"Fine I'll meet you at my house." He said, I gave a nod and procceded towards my motorcycle and quickly got on. Just as he was pulling out I stopped right by him.

"See you at your house." I yelled and then I popped a wheelie and zoomed out of the parking lot.

Let's hope this doesn't end in bloodshed.

* * *

I was getting off my motorcycle when Sasuke appeared pulling into the driveway. I looked up at the house and saddened as it brought on both happy and hurtful memories.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"I just never thought I would step a foot in this place again." I whispered as I followed him towards the front door.

"I'm home!" Sasuke yelled as he walked in.

"Welcome home Ot-" Itachi stopped short when he saw me, I gave him a small smile.

"Um, I'm sorry for t-the way I yelled at you Itachi." I said as I gave a light bow. He gave me a warm smile and shook his head

"There is no need for you to apologize." He said.

"Naruko, what a surprise to see you here!" Mikoto said happily as she rounded the corner.

"It's good to see you too." I said with a smile.

"So are you and Sas-"

"I'm just here for a project we have to do and once it's done I'm out of here." I said coldly.

"Oh, well then it'll be good to see you for the next few days." She said.

"Miko-" The was cut off when Fugaku turned to look at me his eyes going wide.

"My, Naruko is that really you?" He asked with his mouth open.

"It's good to see you to Fugaku-san." I said with a smile.

"You have grown very beautiful Naruko." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Fugaku-san." I said with a light blush

"Mikoto told me what happened to Minato and Kushina, I'm very sorry for that, my deepest apologies." He said.

"Thank you Fugaku-san it really mean a lot to me." I said.

"Yes, well if you excuse me mother and father we need to go upstairs to start on our project." Sasuke said.

"Very well we will leave you to it." Fugaku said. I nodded and followed Sasuke up the stairs to his room. The moment he opened the door my eyes dell upon the stain that was on the very edge of the carpet from when I dropped the soup.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Ya, it's just funny how two years ago I was in this very spot watching you fuck Sakura, and honeslty it was the last time I would step in this place." I growled out as I looked at Sasuke who lowered his head. I walked forward and memories came flooding in. I turned to look on the desk where there was pictures of Sasuke and I together. When he saw what he I was looking at he quickly ran over and hid them

"You still have those." I said with a scoff.

"Ya...don't you?" He asked quietly.

"Nope, they misteriously disappeared in a bonfire." I said coldly. I watched as Sasuke stiffened, but I didn't mind, he should feel bad!

"Okay, so what's our topic set out to be?" Sasuke asked.

"Well Kakashi-sensei said whatever topoc we wanted." I replied

"Then what do you think." He asked.

"Well we could do something on bullying. " I said.

"Sound promising." He replied.

"Sorry Sasuke, but do you think you could go to the store to get for stuff for tonight's dinner, I know you are supposed to work on your project, but Itachi just left and your father is working on some paperwork." Mikoto said as she had a apologetic smile.

"That's okay, you can just put the password on your computer and I can get some infotmation and by the time you come we can work something." I said. He gave a nod and quickly put in in.

"I'll be right back then." He said, and frankly it looked like he was actually relieved that he was leaving the tense situation. I watched as he walked out the door and I got on the computer.

"Okay let's see what we have hear." I said, i was about to go on the internet when a pop up showed saying the trash can bin was full. I clicked on the thing and the computer was full with pictures of both Sasuke and I. I looked through them and noticed he has them from when we were best friends to when we started to go out. I minimized the page and went to where his pictures file folder was. Then the same thing happened pictures of us together filled the whole thing.

"He probably did this on purpose." I growled out.

"Actually no he didn't." I quickly turned around to find Mikoto standing next to the door.

"Believe it or not he always has had those pictures, even after you left. Sometime I would catch him looking at those pictures. I know you will never forgive him, but my son really loves you. He cried for a whole week after you left, and now that you are back he tried to make it his priority to take you back, but when he found out that you had do have someone you love, I convinced him to talk to you in if he had to to let you go. I believe he did didn't he?" She said.

"Yes, he did...he gave me back the necklace I gave him." I replied

"When he came back he was a mess, It broke my heart to see him like that, but yet he still had to talk to your boyfriend." She said, at this my head shot up and I looked at her.

"My boyfried?" I said.

"Yes your boyfriend, you did know that he was coming didn't you?" She asked

"Y-Yes, I think he told me." I lied.

"Yes, well Naruko the only thing I ask for you is to please forgive my son." She said.

"I already ha-"

"I mean from the bottom of your heart, I want you to really mean it." She said as she walked away. I turned around and looked back at the picture in which Sasuke and I were kissing in the pool, that one has always been out favorite.

"Sorry so wh-" I turned to Sasuke who stopped in his tracks looking at his computers.

"You have no right to go through my stuff!" He yelled his eyes narrowing in anger. I quickly got up my own eyes narrowing in anger.

"I don't care, but I want you to tell me one thing Uchiha Sasuke and I will not leave until you do. Why was Sai here and what did he talk to you about?!"

* * *

**WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT GUY'S ONCE AGAIN I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, BUT I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD REALLY MEAN A LOT TO ME. :)**


End file.
